


نینجای سایه

by kamelia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, the shadow ninja
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelia/pseuds/kamelia
Summary: دختری به نام کاتانا که از بچگی در تاریکی بزرگ شده. مرگ رو با چشمای خودش دیده و طعم بدبختی رو چشیده. دختری که هرگز کودکی نکرد، رنگ آرامش رو ندید، با دوستاش بازی نکرد و هیچ وقت معنای واقعی عشق رو نفهمید. کسی که حتی از شیطان هم بی رحمتره. نینجای سایه...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1





	1. ورود نینجای سایه

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> شینوبی مرموز کاکاشی رو نجات میده...

خورشید وسط آسمون بود. کاکاشی و کیسامه داشتن با هم می جنگیدن. از کونوها خیلی فاصله داشتن. کیسامه می خواست به کونوها حمله کنه که با کاکاشی مواجه شد. مدت زیادی بود که داشتن با هم می جنگیدن. کاکاشی حسابی زخمی شده بود و چون تازه داشت از یه ماموریت سطح S برمی گشت انرژی زیادی واسش نمونده بود ولی با این حال داشت مقاومت می کرد. می دونست برتری با کیسامست ولی اینم می دونست که یه شینوبی واقعی هرگز تسلیم نمیشه. خون ریزی زیادی داشت. کیسامه با لگد پرتش کرد سمت یه درخت. کاکاشی محکم به درخت خورد و افتاد زمین. دیگه حتی نمی تونست بلند بشه.

کیسامه: هه! به همین زودی کم اوردی؟ فکر می کردم بیشتر سرگرمم کنی نینجای کپی کار.

کیسامه شمشیرش سامه هادا رو بالا اورد تا ضربه آخرو بزنه که... یه چیزی با سرعت بهش برخورد کرد و رد شد. قبل از اینکه کیسامه به خودش بیاد همون موجود دوبار دیگه هم بهش برخورد کرد و بین سایه درخت ها پناه گرفت.

کیسامه (عصبانی): هوی! تو کی هستی؟

تا چند لحظه بعد جوابی نشنید. تا اینکه یه نور نقره ای از بین سایه ها پیدا شد و جلو اومد. جلوتر که اومد کیسامه متوجه شد که اون نور نقره ای انعکاس نور آفتاب روی یه شمشیر بود. یه شمشیر بزرگ و برنده که دستش طلایی و به شکل سر اژدها بود. به کسی که شمشیرو گرفته بود نگاه کرد. یه شینوبی قد بلند و لاغر بود که سر تا پا مشکی پوشیده بود. کفش های مشکی، شلوار مشکی، لباس آستین بلند مشکی و در آخر یه ماسک مشکی مثل کاکاشی. موهای قهوه ایشو از پشت دم اسبی کرده بود. چشمای قهوه ایش یه برق عجیبی داشت. یه برقی با تلفیق خشم، نفرت، بیرحمی و تاریکی. کیسامه حس عجیبی پیدا کرد. مثل اینکه داره به چشمای یه شینیگامی (خدای مرگ در ژاپن) نگاه میکنه.

کیسامه: تو از شینوبی های کونوها هستی؟

شینوبی جوابی نداد. کیسامه با دقت نگاهش کرد. هدبندی نداشت. حتما یه نینجای ولگرد بود. یهو شینوبی به سرعت برق از جاش پرید و به کیسامه حمله کرد.

اگه کیسامه یه ثانیه دیرتر شمشیرشو بالا می اورد تا الان قطعا سرش از بدنش کنده شده بود. شینوبی دوباره عقب پرید ولی با همون سرعتی که عقب کشیده بود حمله کرد. فقط صدای برخورد دو شمشیر با هم به گوش میرسید. اون شینوبی به طرز باورنکردنی ای سریع بود. به کیسامه مهلت هیچ کاری رو نمیداد. بی وقفه حمله میکرد. ضربات پی در پیش باعت خستگی کیسامه شده بود.

کیسامه (درحالی که باند پیچی دور سامه هادا رو باز می کرد): خوب می جنگی!

حالا شمشیرش خطرناکتر شده بود. کیسامه شکی به بردنش نداشت. این دفعه کیسامه حمله کرد و شمشیرش رو بالا برد. شینوبی هم شمشیرش رو بالا برد و حمله کرد. در لحظات آخر یه لایه چاکرای آبی دور شمشیر رو گرفت. شینوبی ضربه محکمی به سامه هادا زد و رد شد.

کیسامه: همه زورت همین بود؟

شینوبی با بیخیالی به کیسامه نگاه کرد. در کمال تعجب و ناباوری کیسامه سامه هادا نصف شد و از دستش افتاد.

کیسامه (تعجب): چ... چطور ممکنه؟

شینوبی شمشیرش رو رو به روی کیسامه گرفت. کیسامه با تعجب نگاش کرد و یه ثانیه بعد شینوبی پشت سرش بود. کیسامه روش رو برگردوند. اولش متوجه چیزی نشد ولی کم کم احساس سوزشی تو دلش احساس کرد. به شکمش نگاه کرد و تنها چیزی که دید خون بود. شینوبی شکمش رو پاره کرده بود. کیسامه دو زانو روی زمین افتاد ولی هنوز با تعجب به شینوبی نگاه می کرد.

کیسامه (بریده بریده): تو... کی... هستی؟

شینوبی باز هم جواب نداد. فقط بالای سر کیسامه وایساد و نفس های آخرشو نگاه کرد و مطمئن شد که مرده. شمشیرش رو توی غلاف پشتش گذاشت. آماده شد از اونجا بره که صدای یه عقابو شنید. عقاب خودش بود که روی یه شاخه درخت نشسته بود. شینوبی به پایین درخت نگاه کرد و بدن نیمه جون کاکاشی رو دید. بالای سر کاکاشی رفت. با بی احساسی نگاهش کرد. کاکاشی آخرین چیزی که قبل از بیهوش شدن دید یه صورت تار بود. شینوبی کاکاشی رو بغل کرد و روی کولش گذاشت و شروع به دویدن کرد. تقریبا نیم ساعت بدون توقف و یه نفس می دوید که به جلوی دروازه کونوها رسید. با سرعتی باور نکردنی کاکاشی رو همونطور که بیهوش بود جلوی دروازه کونوها گذاشت و به همون سرعت پرید و ناپدید شد. کوتتسو سر پستش جلوی دروازه کونوها بود. تنها چیزی که دید سایه محوی بود که از جلوش رد شد و یه لحظه بعد فقط کاکاشی زخمی رو دید.

کوتتسو (نگران): کاکاشی سان! (داد) هوی بیاید کمک!

شینوبی از لا به لای درخت ها چند شینوبی کونوها رو که به کمک کوتتسو اومدن و کاکاشی رو بردن نگاه کرد. عقابش کنارش بود و به همون صحنه زل زده بود. شینوبی می دونست که لحظات سختی در انتظارشه، هم خودش و هم کاکاشی...

ادامه دارد...


	2. درگیری با شینوبی های دهکده صدا

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> شینوبی های دهکده صدا می خوان به کونوها حمله کنن!...

یه هفته از نجات داده شدن کاکاشی توسط اون شینوبی مرموز می گذشت. کاکاشی الان حالش خوب شده بود. سوناده به دلایلی که فقط خودش می دونست به اون شینوبی شک کرده بود و دستور داده بود که پیداش کنن ولی اون شینوبی کسی نبود که به این راحتی ردی از خودش به جا بزاره. هر روز که بیشتر می گذشت سوناده بیشتر به اون شینوبی شک می کرد. چرا یه شینوبی ناشناس که حتی از کونوها هم نیست جون یه شینوبی کونوها رو نجات میده؟ چه رازی پشت سر این کارش هست؟ سوناده کاکاشی، گای، یاماتو، ایبیکی و هایاته رو مامور پیدا کردن اون شینوبی یا اطلاعاتی درمورد اون شینوبی کرده بود.

چند روز بعد  
کاکاشی وارد دفتر هوکاگه میشه.

سوناده (سرشو از روی پرونده ها بالا میاره): چیزی شده؟

کاکاشی: یه سری اطلاعات درمورد اون شینوبی پیدا کردم گودایمه ساما! البته خیلی کمه...

سوناده: عیب نداره، بگو چی فهمیدی؟

کاکاشی: تو سال های اخیر همه کشورها مشاهداتی از یه نینجای سیاه پوش داشتن که ماسک میزده، یه شمشیر داشته و همراه با عقابش به بعضیا حمله می کرده. اسم اونو گذاشتن «نینجای سایه». اون به آدمای مختلفی حمله کرده و دلیلشم معلوم نیست اما تقریبا همه کسایی که بهشون حمله کرده یه وجه مشترک دارن.

سوناده: چی؟

کاکاشی (عکسایی از جنازه های مختلف از توی پوشه ای که دستشه درمیاره و رو میز سوناده میزاره): همشون وحشیانه به قتل رسیدن. اینجور که تخمین زده شده نینجای سایه تا حالا بیش از 500 نفر رو از قبایل و دهکده های مختلف کشته و تا حالا موردی دیده نشده که جون کسی رو نجات بده، به جز چند روز پیش که...

سوناده: ...که جون تو رو نجات داد. احتمال میدم که توی بچگی هم دیگه رو دیده بودین و تو کاری براش کردی که الان جبران کرده.

کاکاشی (یاد هاناره میوفته): فکر نکنم تا حالا اونو دیده باشم گودایمه ساما.

سوناده: بالاخره یه دلیلی واسه نجات دادنت داشته. باید بفهمیم چی بوده تا...

گای، یاماتو، ایبیکی و هایاته سرزده وارد دفتر میشن.

یاماتو: گودایمه ساما! چندتا از شینوبی های دهکده صدا دارن به کونوها حمله می کنن.

سوناده: شما پنج نفر! دستگیرشون کنید.

کاکاشی، گای، یاماتو، ایبیکی و هایاته سریع از دفتر هوکاگه خارج میشن و به سمت دروازه کونوها می دون.

کاکاشی: چه خبر شده؟ چرا حمله کردن؟

هایاته: نمیدونیم. الان توی جنگل کنار دهکده هستن. دارن میان.

همه با سرعت خودشونو به جنگل میرسونن.

کاکاشی: کجان؟

گای: همینجا بودن...

بوم!  
یاماتو: اون صدای...

گای: کونای انفجاری بود!

همه به سمت صدا می دون که 10تا از شینوبی های دهکده صدا رو می بینن که دارن با یه شینوبی دیگه می جنگن... نینجای سایه! از حرکات سریع نینجای سایه خشکشون میزنه. حتی از پشت درخت ها هم بیرون نمیان تا شینوبی ها رو دستگیر کنن. فقط به نینجای سایه زل زدن.

یکی از شینوبی های صدا (داد): بکشیدش دیگه! ما ده نفریم ولی اون فقط...

قبل از اینکه جملش تموم بشه بدنش روی زمین میوفته. بله! نینجای سایه در یه حرکت سریع با شمشیر کشتش!

یکی دیگه از شینوبی های صدا: چقدر سریع! اصن نفهمیدم...

شینوبی دوم هم قبل از اتمام جملش به زمین میوفته. نفر دوم هم کشته شده بود! قبل از اینکه شینوبی ها به خودشون بیان 7تای دیگشون به زمین میوفتن. آخرین شینوبی به نینجای سایه و جنازه دوستاش نگاه می کرد.

شینوبی آخر (درحالی که با دوتا کونای به نینجای سایه حمله میکنه): عوضی! می کشمت!

نینجای سایه به راحتی تک تک حملات شینوبی رو جاخالی میده، جوری که انگار این مبارزه براش یه بازی بچگانست. یهو همون شینوبی از زیر زمین درمیاد و به نینجای سایه حمله میکنه. اونی که از زیر زمین درومد یه بدل بود! نینجای سایه جاخالی میده ولی ماسکش با کونای پاره میشه و میوفته. سرشو میندازه پایین تا چهرش معلوم نشه.

شینوبی (بدلشو ناپدید میکنه): چی شد؟ دیگه نمی خوای مبارزه کنی؟

نینجای سایه آروم سرشو بالا میاره و با چشمایی پر از تاریکی به شینوبی نگاه میکنه.

شینوبی (زبونش بند میاد): تو... دختری؟!

شینوبی های کونوها هم شوکه میشن. به قیافه نینجای سایه که بیشتر نگاه می کنن می فهمن که آره، نینجای سایه واقعا یه دختره! نینجای سایه بدون گفتن یه کلمه به سرعت برق به شینوبی حمله میکنه و... شینوبی دیگه سر نداره! سر شینوبی که کنده شده رو زمین میوفته. نینجای سایه خیلی خونسرد به جنازه شینوبی نگاه میکنه و یهو نگاهشو بالا میاره و شینوبی های کونوها رو میبینه. نگاهش سرد بود، به سردی یخ. چشماش دقیقا مثل همون وقتی بود که کاکاشی جزو آنبوی سیاه شده بود، یا حتی بدتر. شینوبی های کونوها به خودشون میان و ژست حمله می گیرن. نینجای سایه خیلی بیخیال شمشیرش رو تو غلاف پشتش میزاره و برمی گرده. روی شاخه روبرویی یه عقاب طلایی نشسته بود که با برگشتن نینجای سایه پرواز میکنه و بالا میره. نینجای سایه آماده میشه که بره دنبالش...

ایبیکی (داد): هوی! تو کی هستی؟!

نینجای سایه (بدون اینکه برگرده): نینجای سایه...

کاکاشی تعجب کرد. صدای نینجای سایه به طرز عجیبی براش آشنا بود. هم آشنا بود و هم سرد و خشک. یه صدای آرامبخش دخترونه. اگه بدون دیدن قیافش اون صدا رو میشنید احتمال میداد که مال یه دختر 20 ساله سوسول باشه ولی کسی که الان جلوش بود یه قاتل بود، یه قاتل که معلومه خیلی تو کارش خبرست، یه قاتل که معلومه سال های زیادی بدون هیچ رحمی آدم کشته، یه قاتل که از جنس سایست...

ادامه دارد...


	3. اولین دیدار با ناروتو

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> تیم 8 مامور ردیابی نینجای سایه میشن ولی...

تیم هشت یعنی شینو، هیناتا، کیبا و آکامارو ماموریت داشتن تا نینجای سایه رو پیدا کنن. ماموریت جستجوشون از آخرین جایی که نینجای سایه دیده شد شروع میشه، یعنی جنگل بزرگی نزدیک کونوها که نینجای سایه شینوبی های دهکده صدا رو اونجا به قتل رسونده بود. تیم هشت به اونجا که رسیدن شروع به جستجو کردن. کیبا و آکامارو شروع کردن بو کشیدن، شینو حشراتش رو اون دور و بر فرستاد و هیناتا بیاکوگانش رو فعال کرد.  
کیبا: چه بوی تندی داره! ولی خب اونقدرهام بد نیست.  
شینو: چیزی پیدا نکردی هیناتا؟  
کیبا: چرا فقط از هیناتا می پرسی؟ منم اینجا آدمما.  
شینو: به خاطر اینکه هیناتا بیاکوگان داره و برای همین توی جستجو از همه ما بهتره.  
هیناتا (با خجالت): ممنونم شینو کون.  
[چند دقیقه بعد]  
هیناتا: پیداش کردم! دویست متر جلوتره.  
تیم هشت شروع به دوئیدن کردن تا به نینجای سایه رسیدن. نینجای سایه روی کنده درخت نشسته بود و پشتش به اونا بود و داشت با یه تیکه سنگ شمشیرش رو تیز می کرد. عقابش هم کنارش روی کنده نشسته بود. تیم هشت لای شاخه ها و بوته ها قایم شدن و می خواستن نقشه بکشن که...  
نینجای سایه (بدون اینکه برگرده): می دونم اونجایین.  
بعد از این حرف بلند شد و ایستاد. سنگ رو ول کرد و روشو به اونا کرد. شمشیرش رو به حالت تهاجمی توی دستش گرفت ولی تکون نخورد. عقابش هم از روی کنده بلند شد و روی شاخه درخت نزدیکش نشست. تیم هشت از اینکه اون انقدر زود متوجه حضورش شد تعجب کردن. به ناچار از پشت درخت ها بیرون اومدن.  
کیبا: نینجای سایه دوتا راه داری، یک اینکه تسلیم شی و دو اینکه به زور تسلیمت کنیم.  
شینو: تند نرو کیبا، به خاطر اینکه ما هنوز از قابلیت هاش خبر نداریم.  
نینجای سایه: ولی من از قابلیت های شما خبر دارم. مطمئن باشین در حد من نیستین.  
کیبا عصبانی شد. از اینکه کسی دست کمش بگیره به شدت بدش میومد.  
کیبا (داد): چی گفتی؟ الان نشونت میدم! گاتسوگا!  
کیبا و آکامارو روی هم می چرخن و به نینجای سایه حمله میکنن. نینجای سایه بدون کوچکترین زحمتی جاخالی میده بعد به سرعت به سمت کیبا و آکامارو میره و با دستش به گردن جفتشون محکم ضربه میزنه جوری که هردو بیهوش میشن.  
هیناتا: کیبا کون!  
شینو: کیبا!  
شینو حشراتش رو از آستینش بیرون میده و با حشراتش حمله میکنه که عقاب نینجای سایه که تا الان روی شاخه درخت نشسته بود و فقط نگاه می کرد از روی شاخه بلند میشه. اندازه اون عقاب به اندازه یه طوطیه ولی وقتی بلند شد و یکم به هوا رفت یهو اندازش چند برابر شد طوری که با بال های باز اندازش به دو و نیم متر میرسید.  
هیناتا: چطوری...  
شینو: اون عقاب یه حیوون نینجاییه.  
عقاب بال هاشو محکم رو به حشره های شینو باز و بسته کرد، درست مثل یه طوفان. حشره های شینو به عقب پرت شدن و نتونستن جلوتر بیان. عقاب داشت از عنصر باد استفاده میکرد! هیناتا جلوی نینجای سایه پرید.  
هیناتا: شصت و چهار ضربه تریگرام!  
هیناتا ضربه زدناشو به نینجای سایه شروع کرد. دو ضربه، چهار ضربه، هشت ضربه، شونزده ضربه، سی و دو ضربه، شصت و چهار ضربه! نینجای سایه به عقب پرت شد. خم شد و دستاش رو گذاشت روی دو زانوش. چند لحظه مکث کرد و بعد سرشو بالا اورد. یکم به نفس نفس افتاده بود ولی حالش خوب بود. سرشو اورد بالا انگار نه انگار که شصت و چهار تا ضربه خورده. هیناتا از این که نینجای سایه انقدر عادی رفتار کرد تعجب کرد. توقع داشت الان بیوفته زمین. در کمال تعجب نینجای سایه کاری کرد که هیناتا انتظارش رو نداشت.  
نینجای سایه: کاتون! توپ های آتشین!  
از دهن نینجای سایه آتیش بزرگی بیرون اومد که هیناتا جاخالیش داد.  
هیناتا (با ناباوری): امکان نداره! من با شصت و چهار ضربه تریگرام راه های چاکراتو بستم!  
نینجای سایه: من به این راحتیا از پا در نمیام.  
نینجای سایه با شمشیر به هیناتا حمله کرد. شینو خواست بره کمک هیناتا که عقاب نینجای سایه بهش حمله کرد. با چنگالش زخم عمیقی روی بازوی شینو زد. شینو حشراتش رو سمتش فرستاد که دوباره با بال زدن های قبلی عقاب مواجه شد. مثل اینکه تنها راه مبارزه با اون عقاب تایجوتسو بود. تا خواست حمله کنه چیزی با شدت بهش برخورد کرد و به زمین انداختش. اون چیز بدن خسته و زخمی هیناتا بود!  
شینو: هیناتا!  
نینجای سایه بالای سر شینو اومد. خواست کاری کنه که عقابش پیش دستی کرد و با منقارش قفسه سینه شینو رو پاره کرد ولی نه اونقدر عمیق که بمیره، فقط در حدی که نتونه دنبالشون کنه.  
نینجای سایه (رو به عقابش): بریم.  
عقابش دوباره به اندازه یه طوطی شد و روی شونش نشست. کیبا، آکامارو و هیناتا بیهوش بودن و شینو هم نمیتونست از جاش بلند بشه. نینجای سایه برای آخرین بار بهشون نگاه کرد و بعد به سمت درخت ها رفت و ناپدید شد.  
[روز بعد]  
نور خورشید به پرهای قهوه ای متمایل به طلایی عقاب می تابید و باعث میشد پرهاش برق بزنن. عقاب توی هوا اوج گرفته بود و با دقت جنگلی که روش پرواز می کرد رو زیر نظر داشت. نینجای سایه روی شاخه یه درخت خوابیده بود که با صدای جیغ عقابش بلند شد. از شاخه پایین پرید و روی زمین فرود اومد. دست چپشو بالا برد تا عقابش بیاد روی دستش بشینه. عقاب به آرومی پایین اومد و روی دستش نشست.  
نینجای سایه: چی شده؟  
عقاب: سه نفرن. یه دختر، دوتا پسر.  
نینجای سایه با دست راستش شمشیرش رو از غلاف در اورد.  
نینجای سایه: هنوز نفهمیدن که در سطح من نیستن.  
عقاب: به زودی می فهمن. (یکم مکث کرد) می خوای بکشیشون؟  
نینجای سایه: قرار شد تا وقتی مجبور نشدم شینوبی های کونوها رو نکشم و فکرم نمیکنم مجبور بشم. اونا خیلی ضغیفن، حتی از چیزی که من فکر میکردمم ضعیفترن.  
عقاب: حتی اون؟  
نینجای سایه (تایید کرد): اره، حتی اون.  
عقاب (به جلو نگاه کرد): اومدن.  
نینجای سایه فقط شمشیرش رو به حالت تهاجمی توی دستش گرفت ولی چیزی نگفت و تکون نخورد. یهو سه نفر از بین درخت ها بیرون پریدن. ناروتو، ساکورا و سای.  
ناروتو (با عصبانیت): هوی تو! تو همون نینجای سایه ای که هیناتا و کیبا و شینو رو زخمی کرد؟  
نینجای سایه چیزی نگفت و فقط نگاهش کرد. عقابش از روی دستش پر زد و به هوا رفت.  
ناروتو (داد): چرا حرف نمیزنی؟  
نینجای سایه همچنان سکوت کرد. این سکوت از صدتا فحش برای ناروتو بدتر بود.  
ساکورا: ناروتو بدون نقشه حمله نکنیا!  
اما دیگه دیر بود. ناروتو یه بدل زده بود و حالا با راسنگان داشت به سمت نینجای سایه حرکت میکرد.  
ناروتو (داد): راسنگان!  
نینجای سایه خیلی راحت از راسنگان ناروتو جاخالی داد، دستشو گرفت و محکم پرتش کرد سمت یه درخت. تا روش رو به سمت ساکورا و سای برگردوند با پرنده جوهری سای رو به رو شد.  
نینجای سایه: سویتون! دیوار آبی!  
آب چشمه ای که کنارش بود بالا اومد و جلوی نینجای سایه قرار گرفت. پرنده سای به آب خورد و تبدیل به جوهر شد و روی زمین ریخت. نینجای سایه از پشت دیوار آبی بیرون پرید و به سمت سای حمله کرد. قبل از اینکه سای حرکتی بکنه دوتا دستاش رو از مچ گرفت و پیچوند.  
سای (داد): آخخخ!  
ساکورا (با نگرانی): سای!  
نینجای سایه سای رو با لگد پرت کرد و به عقب پرید. ساکورا چاکراش رو توی مشتش جمع کرد و به نینجای سایه حمله کرد.  
ساکورا (داد): شانارو!  
نینجای سایه فقط با استفاده از یه دست مشت ساکورا رو گرفت و فقط کمی لیز خورد و عقب رفت.  
ساکورا (با تعجب): چطور...  
نینجای سایه با دسته شمشیر به شکم ساکورا ضربه زد و بعد سر ساکورا رو پایین اورد و با زانو محکم بهش ضربه زد و بعد ولش کرد. ساکورا همونجا بیهوش شد و زمین افتاد. ناروتو تازه از زمین بلند شده بود که این صحنه رو دید.  
ناروتو (داد): ساکورا چان! (با دستاش علامت زد) کاگه بونشین نو جوتسو!  
ناروتو با حدود ده تا بدل به نینجای سایه حمله کرد و نینجای سایه متقابلا ده تا بدل درست کرد و بهش حمله کرد. بعد از چند لحظه بدل های هر دو ناپدید شدن و الان فقط خود اصلیشون بودن. ناروتو دوباره یه بدل زد و راسنگان درست کرد.  
ناروتو (داد): راسنگان!  
نینجای سایه به طرف ناروتو حمله کرد، دستش رو بالا اورد و یه گوی آبی بزرگ توی دستش ظاهر شد؛ یه راسنگان غول پیکر!  
ناروتو شوکه شد و چشماش تا ته باز شد. گاردش رو پایین اورد، دقیقا همون چیزی که نینجای سایه می خواست. نینجای سایه راسنگان غول پیکر رو به ناروتو زد و چندین متر پرتش کرد عقب. ناروتو به زمین افتاد و سعی داشت بلند شه که نینجای سایه بالای سرش اومد. چند ثانیه به چشمای ناروتو نگاه کرد.  
نینجای سایه: تو جینچوریکی کیوبی هستی، ازت انتظار بیشتری داشتم.  
ناروتو (تعجب کرد): تو از کجا میدونی؟ نکنه تو عضو آکاتسوکی هستی؟  
نینجای سایه به رو به روش خیره شد. تو چشماش نفرت موج میزد.  
نینجای سایه: نه، من کابوس آکاتسوکی هستم.  
بعد از گفتن این حرف از کنار ناروتو رفت و داخل تاریکی جنگل ناپدید شد. عقابش دوباره از آسمون پایین اومد و روی شونش نشست.  
عقاب: خیلی زود توانایی هاتو نشون دادی.  
نینجای سایه: توانایی؟ اونا هنوز حتی یک درصد از قدرت منم ندیدن.  
عقاب: درسته، ولی این راسنگانی که زدی اونا رو به شک میندازه.  
نینجای سایه: نگران نباش تیز بال، اونا هیچ ایده ای درمورد من ندارن و نخواهند داشت. یادت نره من کی هستم. کسی که تو سایه به دنیا اومده، تو سایه زندگی میکنه و تو سایه میمیره، به خاطر همینه که لقب من نینجای سایست.

ادامه دارد...


	4. حرکت غیرقابل پیش بینی

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> نینجای سایه مقابل گای حرکتی میزنه که گای رو حسابی شوکه میکنه...

یک هفته از حمله نینجای سایه به تیم هفت می گذشت و تو این مدت هیچ خبری ازش نبود.  
[داخل جنگل نزدیک کونوها]  
نینجای سایه از یه شاخه اویزون شده بود و داشت به صورت برعکس دراز و نشست میرفت. مدت زیادی نگذشت که عقابش از آسمون پایین اومد و روی همون شاخه نشست.  
تیز بال: واست یه خبر درجه یک دارم.  
نینجای سایه: بگو.  
تیز بال: افراد دهکده چمن یه طومار مخفی به کونوها تحویل دادن. احتمالا اون طومار یه طلسمی چیزیه. وقتی تو دهکده چمن بودیم شایعاتی درمورد دشمنی رییس دهکده با کونوها شنیدیم، یادت که هست؟  
نینجای سایه از روی شاخه پایین میپره و روی پاهاش فرود میاد.  
نینجای سایه: یادمه. بیا تیز بال. باید بریم.  
تیز بال روی شونه نینجای سایه میشینه.  
تیز بال: می خوای طومارو بدزدی؟  
نینجای سایه به سمت کونوها راه میوفته.  
نینجای سایه: آره.  
تیز بال: احتمالا توی دفتر هوکاگست.  
نینجای سایه: می دونم.  
تیز بال: می خوای همینجوری سرتو بندازی پایین و بری تو دفتر هوکاگه؟!  
نینجای سایه: دقیقا.  
تیز بال: این کار خطر داره.  
نینجای سایه: خطرش واسه هوکاگست نه من.  
تیز بال: مطمئنی از پس یه هوکاگه بر میای؟  
نینجای سایه: به من شک داری تیز بال؟  
تیز بال: نه، من بهت باور دارم.  
بعد از چند دقیقه نینجای سایه به کونوها میرسه و یواشکی از کوتتسو که سر پستشه رد میشه. نینجای سایه تو جاسوسی و ورود مخفی به جایی کاملا ماهره چون سالها تو این کار تجربه داره. نینجای سایه به ساختمون هوکاگه میرسه و از پنجره بیرون دفتر داخلو نگاه میکنه.  
نینجای سایه: کسی نیست.  
تیز بال: شانس اوردی. زود طومارو بردار و بیا.  
نینجای سایه پنجره رو بالا میده و اروم میره تو. کشوی هوکاگه رو باز میکنه و دنبال طوماری می گرده که روش علامت دهکده چمن باشه. دقیقا همون لحظه ای که پیداش میکنه و برش میداره در باز میشه و سوناده درحال حرف زدن با گای وارد میشه. نینجای سایه خشکش میزنه. سوناده و گای هم از دیدن اون توی دفتر هوکاگه جا میخورن. در کثری از ثانیه نینجای سایه از پنجره بیرون میپره و فرار میکنه.  
سوناده (داد): گای! برو دنبالش!  
گای هم از پنجره بیرون میپره و دنبال نینجای سایه میوفته. نینجای سایه از دروازه کونوها رد میشه و وارد جنگل میشه و گای هم همچنان دنبالشه. عقابش تیز بال هم بالای سرش درحال پروازه. نینجای سایه وسطای جنگل، درست روی یه دریاچه کوچیک وایمیسته و روشو به گای میکنه. گای هم وایمیسته.  
گای: اون طومارو بده به من.  
نینجای سایه طومار رو به بالا پرت میکنه و تیز بال می گیرتش و با پرواز از اونجا دور میشه.  
گای: هی! صبر کن!  
گای می خواست دنبال تیز بال بره که نینجای سایه جلوشو می گیره.  
نینجای سایه: حریفت منم دیو آبی کونوها.  
گای: پس منو می شناسی!  
نینجای سایه: کاتون! توپ های آتشین!  
گای از جوتسوی نینجای سایه جاخالی میده و جنگ طولانیشون شروع میشه. زیاد از جنگ نمی گذره که گای میفهمه نینجای سایه به این راحتیا از پا در نمیاد.  
گای: دروازه چهارم، دروازه درد! باز شو!  
گای دروازه درونیشو باز میکنه و به نینجای سایه حمله میکنه.  
نینجای سایه (زیرلب): منتظر بودم تا دروازه درونیتو باز کنی. حالا بیا ببینیم کدوم قویتر هستیم.  
گای با تمام سرعت به نینجای سایه حمله میکنه ولی نینجای سایه قبل از حمله کاری میکنه که گای رو شوکه میکنه. اونم دروازه چهارم رو باز میکنه!  
گای (با تعجب): تو هم میتونی از هشت دروازه درونی استفاده کنی؟!  
نینجای سایه بی هیچ حرفی به گای حمله میکنه. در کمتر از 10 دقیقه گای زخمی و بی هوش روی دریاچه شناور میشه. نینجای سایه آماده رفتن میشه که کسی از پشت درخت ها بیرون میاد، کاکاشی! کاکاشی یه نگاه به نینجای سایه میکنه و بعد چشمش به گای میوفته.  
کاکاشی (با نگرانی): گای!  
کاکاشی بدن خسته گای رو از روی آب بلند میکنه و آروم تو خشکی میزاره، بعد روشو به طرف نینجای سایه برمی گردونه و با عصبانیت نگاهش میکنه.  
کاکاشی: معنی این کارها چیه؟ اول یه شینوبی کونوها رو نجات میدی، ولی بعد از دفتر هوکاگه دزدی میکنی!  
نینجای سایه: برای دونستن حقیقت خیلی زوده.  
کاکاشی: من ماموریت دارم که تو رو دستگیر کنم، پس فرقی نمیکنه جون منو نجات داده باشی یا نه.  
کاکاشی بعد از این حرف کونایشو در میاره و به نینجای سایه حمله میکنه. نینجای سایه هم شمشیرشو از غلاف بیرون میکشه و حمله میکنه. فقط چند دقیقه طول میکشه تا نینجای سایه درحالی که شمشیرش از دستش افتاده خسته و زخمی روی آب زانو بزنه.  
کاکاشی (تو ذهنش): یه چیزی درست نیست. احساس میکنم از قدرتش کم شده.  
نینجای سایه به زور سر پا وایمیسته ولی دیگه دیره. کاکاشی با یه چیدوری بهش حمله میکنه و دقیقا قلبش رو سوراخ میکنه. نینجای سایه با بی خیالی بهش نگاه میکنه. کاکاشی از واکنش غیر عادی نینجای سایه جا میخوره.  
نینجای سایه: فکر میکنی بردی؟ (پوزخند میزنه) اشتباه میکنی.  
کاکاشی با تعجب بهش نگاه میکنه که یهو... چشماشو باز میکنه و میبینه کنار گای رو زمین دراز کشیده. همه اون مبارزه یه گنجوتسو بوده! نینجای سایه خیلی وقت بود که اونجا رو ترک کرده. چند لحظه طول میکشه تا کاکاشی قضیه رو هضم کنه که گای اروم زیرلب یه چیزی میگه.  
کاکاشی: چی گفتی گای؟  
کاکاشی گوششو دم دهن گای میزاره و به سختی زمزمه گای رو می شنوه.  
گای: اون از... دروازه درونی... استفاده کرد...  
کاکاشی با ناباوری به گای نگاه میکنه.  
کاکاشی: امکان نداره! (توی ذهنش) نینجای سایه... تو دقیقا کی هستی؟!

ادامه دارد...


	5. دیدار دوباره با نینجای سایه

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> نینجای سایه و کاکاشی و یاماتو در یک ماموریت همو می بینن...

کاکاشی و یاماتو تو یه ماموریت سطح بی بودن. ماموریتشون دستگیری گروهی از شینوبی های خلافکار به نام «برادران گمنام» در دهکده کوچیک ابریشم بود. از اونجایی که خسته بودن تصمیم گرفتن اول تو یه مغازه دانگو فروشی استراحت کنن.  
یاماتو: نقشه چیه کاکاشی سنپای؟  
کاکاشی: انقدر بهم نگو سنپای.  
یاماتو (می خنده): چی کار کنم؟ خب همیشه سنپایمی.  
کاکاشی خواست چیزی بگه که با دیدن کسایی که میز پشت یاماتو نشستن زبونش بند میاد. یه دختر قدبلند با شمشیر دسته طلایی و چشم و موهای قهوه ای، نینجای سایه! اون اینجا چی کار می کرد؟ اما عجیبتر اینکه کسی که کنارش نشسته بودم دقیقا شکل خودش بود! نینجای سایه یه خواهر دو قلو داشت یا اون یکی بدل بود؟ شایدم یکی با جوتسوی تغییر شکل این کارو کرده بود. نینجای سایه و دو قلوش متوجه کاکاشی و یاماتو نشده بودن. کاکاشی گوش هاشو تیز کرد بلکه چیزی بشنوه ولی سر و صدا زیاد بود. مغازه دانگو فروشی خیلی شلوغ بود.  
[اون طرف، سر میز نینجای سایه]  
کپی نینجای سایه: هی! باورت نمیشه کی الان پشت سرت نشسته.  
نینجای سایه (با دهن پر): کی؟  
کپی: کاکاشی و یکی دیگه از شینوبی های کونوها!  
از شدت شوک دانگو می پره تو گلوی نینجای سایه و به سرفه میوفته.  
نینجای سایه (با شوک): چی گفتی؟  
کپی: هی ضایع نکنیا...  
ولی دیگه دیر شده بود. نینجای سایه قشنگ برگشته بود و با کاکاشی چشم تو چشم شده بود. هر دوشون به یه چیز فکر می کردن: «اون اینجا چی کار می کنه؟» نینجای سایه برگشت.  
نینجای سایه: اونا اینجا چی کار می کنن؟  
کپی: حتما توی ماموریتن.  
نینجای سایه روش رو دوباره به سمت اونا برمی گردونه و می بینه این دفعه یاماتو هم با دهن باز بهش خیره شده. نینجای سایه یه اخم غلیظ میکنه و با کج کردن سرش به بیرون اشاره میکنه، بعدم با کپیش بلند میشه و از مغازه بیرون میره. کاکاشی و یاماتو هم دنبالشون میرن بیرون. بالاخره وقتی به دیوار پشت مغازه میرسن نینجای سایه شروع میکنه به حرف زدن.  
نینجای سایه (عصبانی): شماها اینجا چی کار می کنین؟  
یاماتو: ما باید اینو بپرسیم!  
نینجای سایه: کار من به شینوبی های کونوها ربط نداره!  
یاماتو: ماموریت ما هم به تو ربط...  
نینجای سایه (حرفشو قطع میکنه): چرا بهم حمله نمی کنین؟  
یاماتو: هان؟!  
نینجای سایه: من آخرین بار به دوتا از شینوبی های کونوها آسیب رسوندم. مگه شماها ماموریت دستگیری منو نداشتین؟  
کاکاشی و یاماتو تعجب کردن. اون از کجا می دونست؟ درواقع وقتی سوناده خبر دار شد که نینجای سایه هم میتونه از راسنگان استفاده کنه و هم دروازه درونی نگران شد و دستور داد در صورت برخورد اقدامی نکنن و نیروی کمکی خبر کنن.

نینجای سایه: مهم نیست. در هر صورت، اگه شما برای دستگیری گروه برادران گمنام اومدین باید بدونین که ما قراره اونا رو بکشیم نه شما! پس بهتره تو کار ما دخالت نکنین.  
یاماتو: این ماموریت ماست!  
نینجای سایه: برام مهم نیست. اونا مال منن. اگه دخالت کنین شما هم می کشم.  
کاکاشی: تو...  
کپی: هی اگه دعوا کردنتون تموم شد باید بگم که محاصره شدیم!  
کاکاشی و یاماتو و نینجای سایه تازه به دور و ورشون نگاه می کنن و می بینن که سه تا شینوبی سه قلو دورشونو گرفتن.  
نینجای سایه: اینا همون...  
کپی: برادران گمنامن!  
هر چهار نفر سریع حالت دفاعی به خودشون می گیرن.  
برادر اول: مطمئنی این دختره همونه؟  
برادر دوم: اون دختره یه عقاب طلایی سر سفید همراهش بودا.  
برادر سوم: من مطمئنم خودشه! این دختره همونیه که برادر کوچیکمونو کشت! (رو به نینجای سایه) تو برادرمونو کشتی مگه نه؟  
نینجای سایه (با خونسردی): من همه کسایی که می کشم رو یادم نمیمونه.  
برادر دوم: عوضی! خودتی من می دونم! (داد) آماده حمله بشین!  
مردم معمولی دهکده که تا الان از دور فقط نگاه می کردن یهو دورشونو گرفتن و محاصرشون کردن.  
کاکاشی: اونا...  
نبنجای سایه: اونا هم جزو گروه برادران گمنامن.  
یاماتو: مگه اونا آدم های معمولی نیستن؟  
نینحای سایه: نه، همشون شینوبی های تحت فرمان این سه نفرن.  
برادر سوم: خیلی تیزی دخترک! ولی می دونی چی از تو تیزتره؟ شمشیر انتقام گیر من!  
هر سه برادر شمشیراشون رو از تو غلاف بیرون می کشن. نینجای سایه هم شمشیرشو درمیاره.  
نینجای سایه (رو به کاکاشی و یاماتو): اون سه تا مال منن. شما با بقیه بجنگید. (رو به کپیش) آماده باش تیز بال!  
کپی نینجای سایه در یک لحظه تبدیل به یه عقاب 3 متری میشه.  
کاکاشی: پس اون عقابت بود...  
یاماتو: شبیه جوتسوی کیبا و آکاماروئه.  
نینجای سایه به سه تا برادر حمله میکنه. یه نبرد غیر عادلانه، سه نفر به یک نفر! البته غیر عادلانه بودنش برای نینجای سایه نبود، برای برادران گمنام بود! تیز بال خواست کمک نینجای سایه بره که نینجای سایه مخالفت کرد.  
نینجای سایه: من نیازی به کمک ندارم تیز بال! به شینوبی های کونوها کمک کن!  
تیز بال با پنجه هاش به بقیه اعضای برادران گمنام حمله میکنه و بدن یکی رو بعد از اون یکی پاره میکنه. کاکاشی و یاماتو هم با تمام سرعت همراهیش می کنن. از اون طرف، نینجای سایه مقابل سه قلوها ایستاده بود. عادتش بود که هیچ وقت اول حمله نکنه. همیشه منتظر حمله حریف میشد. این دفعه هم فرقی با بقیه دفعات نداشت. سه قلوها همزمان با یه حمله ترکیبی به نینجای سایه هجوم می برن.  
نینجای سایه: کاتون! گوکاکیو نو جوتسو!

آتیش بزرگی از دهنش بیرون میاد و یکی از سه قلوها رو تقریبا تبدیل به خاکستر میکنه.  
یکی از سه قلوها (داد): برادر! (روش رو میکنه به نینجای سایه) عوضی! تیکه تیکت می کنم!  
بعد از گفتن این حرف سریع شمشیرش رو بالا میاره و به نینجای سایه حمله میکنه.  
اون یکی برادر: صبر کن! بدون نقشه بهش حمله نکن!  
ولی دیگه واسه هر اخطاری دیر شده بود. نینجای سایه جاخالی میده و از پشت شمشیرش رو تو شکم اون شینوبی فرو میکنه. شینوبی با چندتا سرفه خونی به زمین میوفته. تا نینجای سایه روش رو برمی گردونه با برادر آخر رو به رو میشه که با شمشیرش بهش حمله میکنه. وقتی که شمشیر اون فقط چند سانت با نینجای سایه فاصله داشت تیز بال رو سرش خراب میشه و با چنگالش گردنشو میشکنه.  
تیز بال: اگه چند ثانیه دیرتر رسیده بودم شمشیرشو تا دسته تو شکمت فرو می کرد.  
نینجای سایه: درسته. تو همیشه به موقع میرسی.  
تیز بال: خب کارمون اینجا تموم شد. بریم؟  
نینجای سایه رو میکنه به کاکاشی و یاماتو که هنوز در حال جنگیدن هستن.  
نینجای سایه: فکر کنم اون بدبختا به کمک احتیاج دارن. دو نفری از پس این همه آدم بر نمیان. (زیرلب) خیر سرشون جونین هستن.  
نینجای سایه اینو میگه و به بقیه شینوبی های همدست برادران گمنام حمله میکنه. زیاد طول نمیکشه که سر تا پای نینجای سایه پر از خون میشه و جنازه ها همه جا رو پر می کنن. کاکاشی و یاماتو از این سرعت و بی رحمی نینجای سایه ماتشون میبره. حتی کاکاشیم وقتی تو آنبو بود انقدر خشن رفتار نمی کرد. نینجای سایه متوجه نگاه سنگینشون میشه و به سرعت دلیل نگاهشون رو میفهمه.  
نینجای سایه: اینجوری به من نگاه نکنین. این کاریه که یه شینوبی انجام میده. شینوبی ها باید احساساتشون رو دور بریزن تا بتونن زنده بمونن. داشتن احساسی به جز تنفر همش مایه بدبختیه.  
نینجای سایه بعد از این حرف شمشیرش رو غلاف میکنه و همراه با عقابش که به اندازه معمولیش در اومده لا به لای درخت ها گم میشه.  
یاماتو: کاکاشی سنپای اون یه شینوبی معمولی نیست...  
کاکاشی: درسته. اون خیلی... خطرناکه. تا الان قابلیت های زیادی از خودش نشون داده. مثل سرعت باور نکردنی، استفاده از دروازه درونی و حتی راسنگان! فقط یوندایمه، جیرایا ساما، ناروتو و من میتونیم از راسنگان استفاده کنیم ولی اون...  
یاماتو: یعنی میتونه راسنگان رو کپی کرده باشه؟  
کاکاشی: اون شارینگان نداره، درضمن کپی کردن راسنگان حتی با شارینگان کار راحتی نیست. راسنگان یه جوتسوی درجه S هست.  
یاماتو: اون نینجا تا چه حد میتونه خطرناک باشه؟

کاکاشی: با قابلیت هایی که تا الان ازش دیدیم میتونیم تو رده نینجاهای خطرناک درجه اِس رتبه بندیش کنیم. اگه اون بخواد علیه کونوها بلند بشه واسمون دردسر میشه.  
|روز بعد، جنگل نزدیکی کونوها|  
تیز بال از آسمون پایین میاد و رو شونه نینجای سایه میشینه.  
تیز بال: یه خبر جالب برات دارم.  
نینجای سایه: بگو، می شنوم.  
تیز بال: همین الان فهمیدم اسمت به عنوان نینجای خطرناک درجه S تو کتاب بینگو ثبت شده. برای سرت جایزه گذاشتن!  
نینجای سایه: انتظارشو داشتم. این اتفاق باید زودتر از اینا میوفتاد.  
تیز بال: از این به بعد بیشتر احتیاط کن. فقط شینوبی های کونوها نیستن که دنبالتن.  
نینجای سایه: نگران نباش تیز بال. هیچکس دستش به من نمیرسه.  
بوم!!!  
تیز بال و نینجای سایه روشون رو به طرف صدا می کنن.  
تیز بال: چی بود؟  
نینجای سایه به طرف صدا می دوئه که می بینه کاکاشی با یه شینوبی درگیر شده. یه شینوبی که انگار کل بدنش از سنگه!  
تیز بال: این همون نینجای سنگی نیست که یه بار باهاش درگیر شدی؟  
نینجای سایه: چرا، خودشه.  
اینو که میگه می پره و بین کاکاشی و نینجای سنگی قرار می گیره. روش به طرف نینجای سنگیه و پشتش به کاکاشی.  
نینجای سایه (بدون اینکه روش رو برگردونه حرف میزنه): مراقب باش! اگه بهت دست بزنه اون قسمت لمس شده بدنت تبدیل به سنگ میشه!  
کاکاشی (شوکه میشه): چی؟!  
نینجای سنگی: این قیافه رو خوب یادمه. تو نینجای سایه هستی مگه نه؟ به لطف تو من قبیلمو از دست دادم. تو همشونو قتل عام...  
قبل از اینکه حرف نینجای سنگی تموم بشه نینجای سایه جنگ رو شروع میکنه.  
نینجای سایه: فوتون! تیغه باد!  
در اثر فشار باد دست چپ نینجای سنگی کنده میشه. نینجای سنگی بدون اینکه چیزی بگه توی زمین فرو میره.  
کاکاشی: کجا رفت؟  
یهو نینجای سنگی جلوی کاکاشی از زیر زمین در میاد و بهش حمله میکنه. قبل از اینکه کاکاشی واکنشی نشون بده نینجای سایه می پره جلو و با شمشیرش مانع ضربه میشه.  
نینجای سایه روش رو برمی گردونه سمت کاکاشی و با تمسخر نگاهش میکنه.  
نینجای سایه: تو اسم خودتو میزاری شینوبی؟ واکنشات خیلی کنده!  
اینو که میگه دوباره روش رو به نینجای سنگی میکنه و با شمشیرش بهش حمله میکنه. دقیقا مثل جنگ با کیسامه یه لایه چاکرا دور شمشیرش رو می گیره و بعد از اینکه نینجای سایه چند ضربه محکم به نینجای سنگی زد، نینجای سنگی تیکه تیکه میشه و به زمین میوفته. تیز بال از روی شاخه ای که نشسته بلند میشه و میره رو شونه نینجای سایه میشینه.  
تیز بال: هی، این آخرین نفر از قبیلشون بود.  
نینجای سایه: می دونم. دیگه منقرض شدن.  
تیز بال: بهتر. قبیله وحشی و خطرناکی بودن.

نینجای سایه با سر تاییدش میکنه و شمشیرش رو غلاف میکنه تا مثل همیشه جیم بشه که صدای کاکاشی متوقفش میکنه.  
کاکاشی: تو کی هستی؟  
نینجای سایه (سرش رو می چرخونه سمت کاکاشی): اسم من چه اهمیتی داره؟  
کاکاشی: فقط کنجکاو شدم بدونم.  
نینجای سایه: اگه خیلی دلت می خواد بدونی، اسم من کاتاناست.  
کاکاشی (تو ذهنش): اسمش با خلاقش همخونی داره. (رو به کاتانا) از چه قبیله ای هستی؟  
کاتانا (دوباره نگاهشو به جلو میده): زیاد سوال می پرسی. کنجکاوی بیش از حد باعث مرگت میشه کاکاشی هاتاکه. (بازم به کاکاشی نگاه میکنه) تو که نمی خوای بمیری درسته؟  
کاکاشی چیزی نمیگه و فقط به کاتانا نگاه میکنه. اون چشم ها، اون برق توی نگاهش، اون لحن خشنش، اون صداش... همه ویژگیای کاتانا خودش رو یادآوری می کرد وقتی توی آنبوی سیاه بود. مرگ رین باعث اون رفتارش شده بود ولی نمی دونست کاتانا چی کشیده که اینجوری شده، البته براش مهم نبود. احساس می کرد باید کاتانا رو از باتلاقی که هر لحظه بیشتر داخلش فرو میره نجات بده. باتلاقی که یه زمانی خودش گرفتارش بود. روحشم خبر نداشت که نینجایی که مقابلش ایستاده خیلی وقته از احساسات پاک شده. می تونست بی رحم بودن و خشونتش رو از عمق چشمای قهوه ایش بخونه. چشمایی که معلومه سال هاست رنگ خوشبختی رو ندیده. بیخود نبود که بهش می گفتن نینجای سایه. این دختر... از هر سایه ای تاریکتره...

ادامه دارد...


	6. من همیشه اینی نبودم که الان می بینی

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> این دفعه کاکاشی نینجای سایه رو نجات میده...

خون همه جا رو پر کرده بود. شینوبی ها با نفرت به دختری که وسطشون ایستاده بود زل زده بودن. بدن دختر خسته و زخمی بود ولی همچنان سر پا بود و خم به ابرو نمی اورد. دسته طلایی شمشیرش رو که به شکل سر اژدها بود توی دستش فشار داد. به شینوبی هایی که محاصرش کرده بودن نگاه کرد. تعدادشون زیاد بود، شاید بیشتر از سی نفر. بدون عقابش از پسشون بر نمیومد. سعی کرد موقعیت رو آنالیز کنه. زخماش شدید و عمیق بودن. چاکرای خیلی کمی براش مونده بود. تقریبا جونی تو بدنش نبود ولی با این حال شمشیرش رو بالا گرفت و حالت دفاعی گرفت. شینوبی ها حلقه محاصرشون رو تنگتر کردن. به بردشون اطمینان داشتن. دختر خون روی صورتش رو با پشت دست پاک کرد و بهشون حمله کرد. سعی می کرد از هم جداشون کنه تا راحتتر شکستشون بده. چندتاشون رو کشت. کشتن کار هر روزش بود. جون های زیادی گرفته بود. چیزی به نام رحم کردن توی وجودش جایی نداشت. از حملات دشمناش جاخالی می داد ولی سرعتش کم شده بود. کونایی رو که توی پای چپش فرو رفته بود در اورد و انداخت. با اینکه می لنگید ولی بازم بهشون حمله ور شد. هر کدوم از شینوبی ها یه جفت کاتانا (نوعی شمشیر) داشتن. همه با هم به سمتش حمله کردن. از همه طرف ضربه می خورد. شمشیری که از پشت سر به سمتش میومد رو جاخالی داد ولی از شمشیری که از سمت چپش اومد نتونست جاخالی بده و دست چپش قطع شد و به زمین افتاد. نه جیغ زد، نه داد کشید و نه صدایی داد. فقط محکم دندوناش رو از پشت ماسک سیاهش بهم فشار داد. اینجور دردها واسش عادی بود. با شمشیری که تو دست راستش بود حمله کرد و سر چند نفر رو قطع کرد. دوباره شمردشون. بیست نفر شده بودن. فقط ده تا شون رو کشته بود؟ اگه توی حالت عادی بود این جنگ فقط نیم ساعت طول می کشید ولی الان... . به نفس نفس افتاده بود. حس می کرد چندتا از دنده هاش شکسته. پاهاش سست شده بودن و هر لحظه ممکن بود به زمین بیوفته. به زحمت سر پا ایستاده بود. مطمئن بود فقط یه معجزه می تونست نجاتش بده. و اون معجزه همینجا بود! پسر مو طلایی ای با گوی آبی رنگ توی دستش به شینوبی ها حمله کرد. هم زمان پشت سرش یه پسر رنگ پریده مو مشکی و یه دختر با موهای صورتی اومدن و بین نینجای سایه و شینوبی ها قرار گرفتن. داشتن از نینجای سایه محافظت می کردن؟! اخم نینجای سایه شدیدتر شد. احساس ضعف می کرد. چرا سه تا نوجوون باید نجاتش می دادن؟! دیگه نتونست تحمل کنه. چشماش بسته شد، پاهاش شل شد و از پشت افتاد ولی... به زمین برخورد نکرد. چشماش رو به زور باز کرد و خودش رو تو دستای شینوبی ای با موهای خاکستری دید. کاکاشی هاتاکه! خواست ازش بپرسه اونجا چی کار میکنه ولی انرژی ای برای حرف زدن نداشت. فقط سکوت کرد. کاکاشی آروم نینجای سایه رو زمین گذاشت و همراه ناروتو، سای و ساکورا وارد جنگ شد. دختر نفس عمیقی کشید و به آسمون نارنجی در حال غروب نگاه کرد. چرا کمکش می کردن؟ مبارزشون زیاد طول نکشید. شینوبی ها شکست خوردن و تیم هفت برنده شد. کاکاشی پیشش برگشت.  
کاکاشی: حالت خوبه؟  
کاتانا فقط یه کلمه به زبون اورد.  
کاتانا: چرا؟  
کاکاشی چیزی نگفت. خواست کاتانا رو بلند کنه که کاتانا به سرعت برق از جلوش ناپدید شد. اول فکر کرد تلپورت شده ولی چند متر جلوتر دیدش. هنوز روی زمین افتاده بود. این خودش نبود که جابجا شد، عقاب سه متری ای که کنارش بود جابجاش کرده بود.  
کاتانا: تیز بال؟...  
تیز بال: معذرت می خوام. این دفعه... دیر کردم.  
کاتانا: تو وظیفه نداری منو نجات...  
حرفش با سرفه خونی ای که کرد قطع شد. ساکورا جلوتر رفت.  
ساکورا: می تونم درمانش کنم.  
ناروتو: می تونیم ببریمش بیمارستان کونوها.  
تیز بال: باور نمی کنم. شما دشمن رو نجات نمیدین، مگر اینکه یه نفعی واسه خودتون داشته باشه.  
سای: تنها راه حل اعتماد کردن به ماست. اون داره می میره.  
تیز بال *پوزخند زد* فکر کردین کاتانا به همین راحتی می میره؟  
کاکاشی *یه قدم جلو رفت* چرا نمیزاری خودش تصمیم بگیره؟  
تیز بال: چون تصمیم من و کاتانا همیشه یکیه.  
بعد از این حرف تیز بال با پنجه هاش شونه های کاتانا رو می گیره و بلندش میکنه و تو آسمون اوج می گیره.  
ناروتو: من هنوز نفهمیدم چرا داریم کمکش می کنیم.  
کاکاشی: طبق حدسیات سوناده ساما اون نینجا همزمان هم داره از کونوها محافظت میکنه و هم با شینوبی های کونوها دشمنی داره. اون می تونست من و گای رو به راحتی بکشه ولی این کارو نکرد. تا وقتی که اون به کسی از کونوها آسیب جدی وارد نکرده دشمن حساب نمیشه. درضمن، اون جون منو نجات داد...  
ناروتو: چرا این کارو کرد کاکاشی سنسه؟  
کاکاشی: جوابش هنوز معلوم نیست ولی می فهمیم، به زودی.  
|فردای اون روز|  
حالش کاملا خوب شده بود. هیچ اثری از زخم های شدید مبارزه دیروز روی بدن اون دختر نمونده بود. حتی دست چپشم سر جاش بود. عقابش که دوباره اندازه یه طوطی شده بود روی شونش بود.  
تیز بال *به شمشیر کاتانا نگاه کرد* شانس اوردی که اینو داری وگرنه الان یه دست نداشتی.  
کاتانا: درسته. بدون این نه تنها یه دست نداشتم، بلکه احتمال داشت تا الان مرده باشم.  
تیز بال: به نظرت شینوبی های کونوها چرا می خواستن کمکت کنن؟  
کاتانا: نمی دونم ولی همونطور که تو گفتی این کارو بدون اینکه نفعی واسشون نداشته باشه نمی کنن.

صدایی از پشت سرشون جواب میده: چرا فکر میکنی نجات دادنت واسمون نفعی داره؟  
کاتانا و تیز بال سریع برمی گردن و حالت دفاعی به خودشون می گیرن اما با دیدن کاکاشی گاردشون رو پایین میارن.  
کاکاشی *تعجب میکنه* چرا گاردتونو پایین اوردین؟  
کاتانا: تو به ما حمله نمی کنی.  
کاکاشی: چی باعث میشه همچین فکری کنی؟  
کاتانا: چون من می شناسمت.  
کاکاشی *بیشتر تعجب میکنه* اون وقت از کجا؟  
کاتانا: برای دونستن حقیقت هنوز خیلی زوده.  
کاکاشی: چرا این کارا رو میکنی؟ اول منو نجات میدی، بعد شینوبی های صدا رو میکشی، بعد از دفتر هوکاگه دزدی میکنی، بعد به من و دوستم آسیب میزنی و بعد به شینوبی هایی که می خواستن به کونوها حمله کنن حمله میکنی. بالاخره تو دوستی یا دشمن؟  
کاتانا: هیچ کدوم. من نه دوستم نه دشمن.  
تیز بال: پرسیدی چرا از دفتر هوکاگه دزدی کردیم؟ نمی دونم می دونی یا نه، اما ما فقط یه طومار از دهکده آبشار رو دزدیدیم. اون طومار درواقع یه بمب ساعتی بود و تو زمان خاصی منفجر میشد ولی شما اینو نمی دونستین.  
کاکاشی *شوکه میشه* بمب ساعتی؟  
کاتانا: شما کونوهایی ها خیلی ساده این. واقعا نفهمیدین؟  
کاکاشی: چرا از کونوها محافظت می کنی؟ تو که شینوبی کونوها نیستی.  
کاتانا: گفتم که، برای دونستن حقیقت خیلی زوده. شاید یه روزی بهت گفتم. فقط اینو بدون. من همیشه اینی نبودم که الان می بینی. *پشت به کاکاشی میکنه و ادامه میده* زندگی منو اینجوری کرد. یه زمانی منم یه دختر معمولی بودم مثل بقیه ولی این دختری که الان جلوی روت میبینی دیگه فرق زیادی با یه شیطان نداره.  
کاکاشی: چرا فکر می کنی که شیطانی؟  
کاتانا *سرشو یکم می چرخونه و به کاکاشی نگاه میکنه* به نظرت کسی که جون دیگران براش اهمیتی نداره، کسی که کشتن کار روزمرشه، کسی که به راحتی آب خون میریزه، کسی که به پیر و جوون رحم نمیکنه میتونه چیزی جز شیطان باشه؟  
کاکاشی: منم یه زمانی همینجوری بودم که تو الان هستی ولی عوض شدم. با کمک دوستام عوض شدم. شاید تو هم تنها چیزی کی می خوای چندتا دوست و یه مقدار محبته. شاید به کسی نیاز داره که چراغ راهت توی تاریکی بشه.  
کاتانا: بعضی چیزها هیچ وقت عوض نمیشن. من مرگو با چشمای خودم دیدم. خواهرم و مادرم جلوی چشمام کشته شدن و من فقط گریه کردم. حرفای تو درسته ولی واسه من دیگه خیلی دیره. می دونی کاکاشی، نباید از کسی که کل عمرش یه شیطان بوده انتظار داشته باشی یه شبه فرشته بشه. *به کاکاشی لبخند میزنه* تو هیچ وقت مثل من یه شیطان نبودی، فقط توی راه اشتباهی قدم برمی داشتی که اونم درست شد و راه واقعیتو پیدا کردی. ولی من... *حرفشو ادامه نمیده و سرشو میندازه پایین*  
کاکاشی *یه لبخند ملیح میزنه* پس تو هم میتونی بخندی!  
کاتانا و تیز بال *هردو با هم قیافه جدی ای می گیرن و با پرخاش جوابشو میدن* بهش عادت نکن!  
کاکاشی *دستاشو به حالت تسلیم بالا میاره* باشه باشه!  
کاتانا *دوباره به جلو نگاه میکنه* از من فاصله بگیر.  
کاکاشی *با تعجب ابرو هاشو بالا میده* چی؟!  
کاتانا: من یه هیولام. ازم فاصله بگیر.  
بعد از این حرف کاتانا روی درخت ها می پره و با جهش از کاکاشی دور میشه. کاکاشی توی شوک میمونه. این تغییر یهویی مود کاتانا چه معنی ای داشت؟ منظورش از اینکه یه هیولاست چی بود؟ چرا اون دختر انقدر... مرموزه؟

ادامه دارد...


	7. گنجوتسو کار

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> یه گنجوتسو کار چندتا از شینوبی های کونوها رو وارد گنجوتسو کرده....

چند روز از آخرین دیدار کاکاشی با کاتانا می گذشت. تو این چند روز کاتانا بعضی وقت ها تو ماموریت های شینوبی های کونوها ظاهر میشد و کمکشون می کرد، البته اگه جنگ خیلی جدی بود. کاکاشی هنوزم طبق دستورات سوناده دنبال اطلاعاتی از کاتانا بود ولی هیچی مربوط بهش پیدا نمیشد. انگار اون نینجای مرموز یهویی از توی زمین درومده بود. ناگهانی پیدا میشد و ناگهانی فرار می کرد. هیچکس از هدفش خبر نداشت.  
|صبح روز جمعه|  
کونای تو گردن دخترک مو خاکستری فرو رفت. چشماش از تعجب گشاد شد. سرفه ای کرد و به زمین افتاد. دختر بچه کنارش با شوک بهش زل زده بود. قطره قطره اشک از چشماش پایین می ریخت. جیغ زد. از ترس، از درد، از بدبختی. کاتانا چشماشو باز کرد. از ترس نفس نفس میزد. عرق سرد روی صورتش نشسته بود. بازم این کابوس لعنتی! چرا این کابوس ولش نمی کرد؟ سرشو تکون داد تا هوشیار بشه. به دور و برش نگاه کرد. روی شاخه یه درخت خوابیده بود. به روی درخت خوابیدن عادت کرده بود. سال ها بود اینجوری می خوابید. از وقتی که...  
تیز بال: هی! بازم کابوس دیدی؟  
کاتانا چیزی نگفت، فقط سرشو در جوابش بالا پایین کرد.  
تیز بال: الان چند ساله که...  
کاتانا * حرفشو قطع کرد* 17 سال.  
تیز بال: مدت زیادیه.  
کاتانا: درسته...  
تیز بال: هی! الان 14 ساله باهمیم!  
کاتانا *با مهربونی لبخند زد* و قراره تا آخرش با هم بمونیم.  
تنها کسی که تو این دنیا واسش مونده بود تیز بال بود. از وقتی 10 سالش بود با هم دوست بودن. حتی یه لحظه هم از هم جدا نمیشدن.  
تیز بال: خب، امروز برناممون چیه؟  
کاتانا: طبق معمول، به شینوبی های کونوها کمک میکنیم.  
تیز بال: هی، هیچ وقت سابقه نداشت به کسی کمک کنی.  
کاتانا *به آسمون نگاه کرد* خیلی چیزها قراره تغییر کنه تیز بال. مسیر زندگی من از همون لحظه ای که کاکاشی رو نجات دادم عوض شد.  
تیز بال خواست حرفی بزنه که متوقف شد. یه چیزی حس کرد. یه نفر داشت با سرعت نزدیکشون میشد.  
تیز بال: هی! یه نفر...  
قبل از اینکه بتونه حرفشو ادامه بده چندتا شوریکن به سمتشون پرتاب شد. تیز بال جاخالی داد ولی کاتانا چون هنوز کمی خواب آلود بود و شوکه شده بود نتونست جاخالی بده و سه تا از شوریکن ها تو دست راستش فرو رفت.  
تیز بال: هی کاتانا مراقب باش!  
کاتانا از روی درخت پایین پرید و شمشیرش رو از غلاف پشتش در اورد. کسی که بهش شوریکن پرت کرد به سمتش دوید. کاتانا سریع چشمش به هدبندش افتاد. شینوبی کونوها بود! مگه شینوبی های کونوها قرار نبود بهش حمله نکنن چون خطرناکه؟ به ناچار اونم بهش حمله کرد. خود اون شروع کرد پس کاتانا مقصر نبود. نمی خواست طرف رو بکشه. به خودش قول داده بود شینوبی های کونوها رو نکشه، حداقل نه تا وقتی که مجبور نشه.  
کاتانا *سرش داد زد* چی کار میکنی؟  
شینوبی کونوها جواب نداد. انگار تو یه حالت خلسه مانند بود. چشماش حالت طبیعی نداشت. تو گنجوتسو بود؟ از ضربه شینوبی که با کونای بهش حمله کرد جاخالی داد و عقب پرید. شوریکن هایی که تو دستش فرو رفته بود رو در اورد. شینوبی دوباره بهش حمله کرد. این دفعه آماده بود. با دسته شمشیرش به شکم شینوبی زد. وقتی شینوبی از درد خم شد دستش رو روی پیشونی شینوبی گذاشت تا از گنجوتسو آزادش کنه.  
کاتانا: آزاد شو!  
هیچ اتفاقی نیوفتاد. کاتانا تعجب کرد. اما تعجبش فقط تا وقتی طول کشید تا با مشت شینوبی پرت شد عقب و به خودش اومد. با عصبانیت به شینوبی نگاه کرد و خون توی دهنشو تف کرد زمین. تیز بال طبق معمول فقط از روی شاخه درخت مبارزه رو نگاه می کرد. نه اینکه ضعیف باشه یا نخواد به کاتانا کمک کنه، فقط می دونست کاتانا از پسش بر میاد. بهش ایمان داشت.  
تیز بال *داد زد تا صداش از روی شاخه به کاتانا برسه* هی چه خبره؟  
کاتانا *در حال مبارزه جواب داد* توی گنجوتسوئه. یه گنجوتسوی عمیق! نتونستم درش بیارم.  
تیز بال دوباره یه چیزی حس کرد. بازم یه نفر بهشون نزدیک میشد.  
تیز بال: هی، یکی داره نزدیک میشه.  
کاتانا: عوضیا! چند نفر به یه نفر؟ فکر می کردم کونوهایی ها جوانمردانه مبارزه میکنن!  
قبل از اینکه تیز بال جوابشو بده نفر دوم از راه میرسه. ناروتو!  
ناروتو *داد میزنه* ایروکا سنسه!  
پس اسم این شینوبی ایروکا بود. ناروتو با خشم به طرف نینجای سایه حمله میکنه.  
ناروتو: اگه بهش دست بزنی می کشمت!  
کاتانا: اون توی گنجوتسوئه! حرکاتش دست خودش نیست!  
ناروتو متوقف میشه. پس بگو چرا رفتارش تو دهکده عجیب شده بود.  
ناروتو: در هر صورت اگه بهش صدمه بزنی نمی بخشمت!  
کاتانا چاکراش رو توی پاش جمع میکنه و یه لگد محکم به ایروکا میزنه. ایروکا پرت میشه و به یه سنگ می خوره.  
ناروتو *داد میزنه* ایروکا سنسه! *روش رو میکنه به کاتانا* عوضی! بهت اخطار دادم!  
اینو که میگه چهارتا بدل درست میکنه و به کاتانا حمله میکنه. کاتانا در مقابل ده تا بدل درست میکنه و با بدل های ناروتو درگیر میشه ولی خود اصلیش میره سراغ ایروکا. قصد آسیب رسوندن بهشو نداشت، فقط می خواست از گنجوتسو درش بیاره. دوباره دستشو میزاره روی پیشونی ایروکا.  
کاتانا: آزاد شو!  
بازم اتفاقی نمیوفته.  
کاتانا *زیرلب حرف میزنه* گنجوتسوی قوی ایه...  
صدای ایروکا تغییر میکنه و به حرف در میاد. صداش خش داشت و بالا و پایین میشد، جوری که انگار داشت از یه رادیو پخش میشد.

ایروکا: بالاخره پیدات کردم نینجای سایه! بعد از 4 سال پیدات کردم و مطمئن باش تا به بدترین روش شکنجت ندم و نکشمت ازت نمی گذرم!  
بعد از این حرف ایروکا ناپدید میشه. جوری که انگار مثل حیوانات احضاری از طرف کسی احضار میشه.  
کاتانا *دستشو میزاره زیر چونش* این صدا آشنا بود. یعنی کسیه که می خواد ازم انتقام بگیره؟  
تیز بال از روی شاخه پر میزنه و میره روی شونه کاتانا میشینه.  
تیز بال: هی، طرف چش بود؟  
کاتانا: توی گنجوتسو بود. کسی که کنترلش می کرد از زبونش حرف زد. گفت می خواد منو بکشه.  
تیز بال *پوزخند زد* زهی خیال باطل!  
کاتانا رو کرد به ناروتو که بدل هاش ناپدید شده بود. البته بدل های خودشم ناپدید شده بود. ناروتو خواست دوباره به کاتانا حمله کنه که کاتانا دستاشو بالا برد.  
کاتانا: بیا یه مدت آتش بس اعلام کنیم. این طرف، ایروکا یا هر کس دیگه ای که بود، تو یه گنجوتسوی قوی گرفتار شده بود. ظاهرا کسی که روش گنجوتسو زده می خواد از من انتقام بگیره.  
ناروتو *تعجب میکنه* انتقام؟  
کاتانا *دستاشو میاره پایین* آره. از اونجایی که خود طرف شدیدا ترسوئه احتمالا از طریق شینوبی های کونوها می خواد ازم انتقام بگیره. *یکم مکث میکنه* غیر از این یارو کس دیگه ای عجیب رفتار نمی کرد؟  
ناروتو *یکم فکر میکنه* خب... کورنای سنسه هم یکم عجیب شده بود. چوجی هم همینطور...  
کاتانا: احتمالا اونا تحت گنجوتسو هستن. اینو به هوکاگتونم بگو. این ماجرا هم به من مرتبطه هم به شما. به هوکاگتون بگو آماده باشه. این گنجوتسو کار ممکنه از هر کسی استفاده کنه. بهش بگو برای اینکه جلوی طرفو بگیریم شینوبی هایی لازمه که گنجوتسو روشون بی اثر باشه یا بتونن راحت گنجوتسو رو بشکنن. همچین شینوبی هایی تو کونوها هست؟  
ناروتو: آره. کاکاشی سنسه شارینگان داره پس گنجوتسو به این راحتی روش اثر نمیکنه.  
کاتانا: خوبه. درضمن نگران این ایروکا هم نباش. خودم پیداش میکنم و از گنجوتسو درش میارم. سعی میکنم صدمه ای هم بهش نزنم.  
ناروتو: منم باهات میام.  
کاتانا: تو اول چیزایی که گفتمو به هوکاگتون بگو. بعد بیا دنبالم.  
ناروتو: چجوری پیدات کنم؟  
کاتانا: تیز بال همراهت میاد. اون میتونه منو پیدا کنه.  
تیز بال از روی شونه کاتانا بلند میشه و روی شونه ناروتو میشینه.  
کاتانا *شمشیرش رو غلاف میکنه* خب، من دیگه رفتم. جینچوریکی کیوبی، وقتی اومدی دنبالم کسی رو با خودت بیار که گنجوتسو روش اثر نکنه.  
ناروتو: اسمم ناروتوئه. ناروتو اوزوماکی.  
کاتانا *برمی گرده و میدوئه سمت جنگل* حالا هر چی.  
کاتانا چاکراش رو تو حالت حسگری قرار میده تا گنجوتسو کار یا ایروکا رو پیدا کنه. ذهنش درگیر بود. این گنجوتسو کار کی بود؟ چرا می خواست ازش انتقام بگیره؟ چرا گنجوتسوش انقدر قوی بود؟ توی عمرش آدم های زیادی کشته بود. انقدر آدم کشته بود که حسابش از دستش در رفته بود. شاید یه دوستی، فامیلی، چیزی از گنجوتسو کار کشته بود و طرف الان دنبال انتقام بود. البته چیز جدیدی نبود. خیلی ها بودن که می خواستن ازش انتقام بگیرن. پوزخند زد. خودشم یه انتقامگیر بود! دستاش رو مشت کرد. انتقام... تنها چیزی بود که به خاطرش هنوز نفس می کشید.

|نیم ساعت بعد|  
نیم ساعت گذشته بود و هنوز گنجوتسو کار و ایروکا رو پیدا نکرده بود. درسته که چاکراش تو حالت حسگری بود اما حسگر ماهری نبود. فقط چاکراهای نزدیک رو شناسایی می کرد، تو پیدا کردن چاکراهای دور زیاد مهارت نداشت. دویدن رو متوقف کرد و ایستاد. نه اونا رو پیدا کرده بود، نه خبری از ناروتو و تیز بال بود. از خشم مشتش رو به یه درخت کوبید. جای مشتش روی درخت یه سوراخ ایجاد کرد.  
کاتانا *زیرلب حرف زد* کجا رفتی عوضی؟  
بازم شروع کرد به دویدن. مدت زیادی نگذشته بود که چاکرای چند نفر رو حس کرد. سه تاش غریبه بودن ولی چاکرای چهارم مال همون شینوبی کونوها بود، ایروکا! شمشیرش رو در اورد و با سرعت به سمت محل چاکرا رفت. به محض اینکه به چاکراها نزدیک شد محاصره شد. توسط ایروکا، یه کونویچی با چشم های قرمز و یه پسر نوجوون. از هیکل درشت پسره فهمید که باید مال خاندان آکیمیچی باشه. کونویچی و پسر درشت هیکل هم مثل ایروکا چشم های خمار داشتن و انگار توی خلسه بودن. به اطرافش نگاه کرد تا گنجوتسو کار رو پیدا کنه. همونجا بود! مردی با شنل سیاه بالای یه درخت.  
کاتانا *شمشیرشو رو به گنجوتسو کار گرفت* چرا خودت نمیای پایین تا مثل یه مرد بجنگی؟  
گنجوتسو کار: نیازی ندارم. *به شینوبی های کونوها اشاره کرد* اونا جای من می جنگن ولی نگران نباش، ضربه آخر رو خودم میزنم. تو به دستای من می میری!  
جمله گنجوتسو کار که تموم شد شینوبی های کونوها با هم حمله کردن. اول از همه پسر درشت هیکل حمله کرد. چرخید و به شکل یه توپ بزرگ حمله کرد.  
کاتانا: دوتون! دیوار سنگی!  
کاتانا سعی کرد با دیوار سنگی ای که درست کرد جلوی حمله رو بگیره ولی دیوار خرد شد و اگه کاتانا یک ثانیه دیرتر جاخالی می داد له میشد. هنوز آماده حمله بعدی نبود که بازم شوریکن به سمتش پرت شد. ایروکا! با شمشیرش جلوی شوریکن ها رو گرفت. تا خواست به خودش بیاد توی گنجوتسو بود. کونویچی چشم قرمز توی گنجوتسو گیرش انداخته بود، ولی گنجوتسو روی کاتانا اثر نمی کرد. به خاطر داشتن چیزی که همه ازش برخوردار نبودن. سریع گنجوتسو رو شکست و به کونویچی حمله کرد. شمشیرش رو برد بالا تا سرش رو قطع کنه ولی یادش اومد که نباید شینوبی های کونوها رو بکشه. با فاصله خیلی کم شمشیرش رو کج کرد و توی درخت پشت کونویچی فرو کرد. همون یک لحظه غفلتش باعث شد توسط دست پسر درشت هیکل که چند برابر شده بود محکم به زمین کوبیده بشه. خون از دهنش بیرون پاشید. حس کرد یکی از دنده هاش شکست. دیگه بس بود! رحم کردنو کنار گذاشت. با وجود دنده شکستش بلند شد. شمشیرش هنوز تو درخت گیر کرده بود.

بی خیال شمشیر شد و با جوتسو حمله کرد.  
کاتانا: دوتون! اژدهای سنگی!  
از توی زمین سه تا اژدهای سنگی بیرون اومد و به سمت شینوبی ها حمله کردن. خود کاتانا شمشیرش رو برداشت و به گنجوتسو کار حمله کرد. قبل از اینکه شمشیرش به گنجوتسو کار برسه صدای پقی اومد و دود جلوی چشماش رو گرفت. چندتا مرد هیکلی که به یه شکل لباس پوشیده بودن از دود بیرون اومدن. اونا هم تو گنجوتسو بودن. با دقت براندازشون کرد. هدبند سنگ داشتن. خب، می تونست با خیال راحت نفلشون کنه. ولی اون مردها چجوری ظاهر شدن؟ جوتسوی احضار بود؟ بی خیال فکر کردن شد و بهشون حمله کرد. دنده شکستش حرکاتش رو کند می کرد ولی باعث نمیشد کلا نتونه بجنگه. مردها دورش چرخیدن و محاصرش کردن. تعجب کرد. به نسبت هیکلشون سریع بودن. تعجبش بیشتر شد وقتی دید بهش حمله نمی کنن. خواست حمله کنه ولی قبلش مردها بهم نزدیک شدن و... توی هم فرو رفتن! مثل خمیر توی هم فرو رفتن و با هم ترکیب شدن! از ترکیبشون یه غول 5 متری درست شد! با دهن باز به غول نگاه کرد. پس این جوتسوی اونا بود. یه جوتسوی ترکیبی! با شمشیر به گردنش حمله کرد ولی با حرکت سریع دست غول به یه گوشه پرتاب شد. دنده شکستش تیر کشید. از درد چشماشو بست و دندوناشو روی هم فشار داد. غول اومد بالای سرش و از گردن بلندش کرد.  
گنجوتسو کار از روی درخت پرید پایین و رفت سمتش.  
گنجوتسو کار: خب، دوست داری انقدر جمجمتو فشار بدم تا له بشه یا دوست داری از وسط دو نصف بشی؟  
کاتانا چیزی نگفت. فقط یه پوزخند از روی تمسخر زد.  
گنجوتسو کار: چی خنده داره؟  
کاتانا: تو باختی!  
گنجوتسو کار *یه ابروشو بالا انداخت از تعجب* چی؟  
یه صدایی از پشت سرش: چیدوری!  
قبل از اینکه گنجوتسو کار منظور کاتانا رو بفهمه قلبش سوراخ شد! با بهت زدگی سرشو چرخوند و نینجای ماسک دار رو دید.  
گنجوتسو کار: نینجای... کپی کار...  
این آخرین حرفای گنجوتسو کار بود. بعد از این بدن بی جونش روی زمین افتاد. مردنش همانا و در اومدن بقیه از گنجوتسو همانا. اول از همه غولی که کاتانا رو گرفته بود به زمین افتاد. بعد ایروکا و دو نفر دیگه از گنجوتسو درومدن.  
ایروکا *سرشو مالید* من کجام؟  
از پشت کاکاشی ناروتو بیرون اومد و دوید سمت ایروکا.  
ناروتو: ایروکا سنسه! حالت خوبه؟  
قبل از اینکه ایروکا جوابی بده بی هوش شد و به زمین افتاد. پشت سرش کونویچی چشم قرمز و پسر درشت هیکلم به زمین افتادن.  
ناروتو: ایروکا سنسه!  
کاتانا: نگران نباش، حالشون خوبه. این از عوارض جانبی گنجوتسوئه. چند ساعت دیگه به هوش میان.  
کاکاشی: تو از کجا می دونی؟

کاتانا: من با این نوع گنجوتسو قبلا سر و کار داشتم. *به دور و برش نگاه میکنه* تیز بال کجاست؟  
ناروتو: عه راستی عقابت بعد از اینکه ما رو به اینجا راهنمایی کرد گفت یه نشونه هایی از «اون» پیدا کرده و میره موقعیتش رو تشخیص بده. گفت تو می دونی منظورش از «اون» چیه.  
کاتانا تعجب کرد. اون اینجا بود؟!  
ناروتو: حالا منظورش از «اون» چی بوده؟  
کاتانا *با تندی جوابشو داد* به تو ربطی نداره! سرت به کار خودت باشه!  
ناروتو *قیافشو کج کرد* خیلی بد اخلاقی کاتانا نه چان!  
کاتانا خشکش زد. یه حالی شد. از درون دگرگون شد. ناروتو بهش گفت «نه چان»؟! این اولین باری بود که یه نفر بهش می گفت نه چان. چیزایی که بیشتر می شنید نینجای سایه، شینوبی مرموز، قاتل، وحشی، بی احساس، عوضی و حرفایی از این قبیل بودن. نمی دونست چرا ولی احساس خوبی کرد. گرمی و صمیمیت از این پسر می بارید. حتی چاکراشم گرم و روشن بود، درست برعکس خودش. لبخند محوی زد اما سریع جمعش کرد.  
کاتانا *رو کرد به ناروتو* تو 16 سال با کیوبی زندگی کردی، حالا بگو من بد اخلاق ترم یا اون؟  
کاکاشی *جا خورد* تو از کجا...  
کاتانا *حرفشو قطع کرد* من از خیلی چیزها خبر دارم. چیزایی دیدم و می دونم که شماها حتی تو خوابم نمی تونین تصورش کنین. همیشه از کسی که اطلاعات زیادی داره باید ترسید. من می تونم خیلی واستون خطرناک باشم.  
ناروتو: نیستی، مطمئنم. اگه تو می خواستی علیه کونوها باشی کاکاشی سنسه رو نجات نمی دادی یا طومار انفجاری رو از دفتر هوکاگه نمی دزدیدی. به خاطر نجات دادن کاکاشی سنسه بهت مدیونم. هر وقت کمکی لازم داشتی بگو، من آمادم!  
بعد از این حرف ناروتو لبخند قشنگی تحویل کاتانا داد. کاتانا بیشتر از قبل تعجب کرد. نباید ناروتو اونو یه دشمن حساب می کرد؟ دهنش از تعجب باز موند.  
کاتانا: همیشه انقدر زود به غریبه ها اعتماد می کنی؟  
ناروتو: تو دیگه غریبه نیستی. تو از کونوها محافظت کردی. من هرکس رو که از کونوها محافظت کنه دوست خودم می دونم، این راه نینجایی منه!  
با این حرف کاتانا شدیدا تحت تاثیر قرار گرفت. راه نینجایی؟ دیگه نتونست جلوی خودشو بگیره و به ناروتو لبخند زد.  
کاتانا: فکر کنم این راه نینجایی قراره زندگی خیلیا رو نجات بده.

بعد از این حرف طبق معمول شروع به دویدن کرد و ازشون فاصله گرفت. ناروتو متوجه منظورش نشد ولی کاکاشی خوب منظور کاتانا رو درک کرد. درسته. راه نینجایی ناروتو می تونست زندگی های زیادی رو نجات بده. لبخند زد و دور شدن کاتانا رو تماشا کرد. اون دختر با وجود بی رحم بودن یه روح مهربون داشت. نمی دونست چرا کاتانا می خواست خودشو آدم بدی نشون بده درحالی که می تونست یه قهرمان باشه. باید راه درستو به کاتانا نشون می داد. نمی خواست مثل خودش غرق در تاریکی بشه. نمی دونست کاتانا خودش تاریکی مطلقه. نمی دونست کاتانا یه شیطان در بدن انسانه. نمی دونست کاتانا...

ادامه دارد...


	8. حمله ارتش سامورایی

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> یه ارتش سامورایی دنبال انتقام از کاتانا هستن...

از لا به لای درخت ها بیرون اومد. استخون پای چپش احتمالا ترک خورده بود. چندتا شوریکنم توی کمرش فرو رفته بود. پهلوی راستش خونریزی داشت اما عمیق نبود. آروم می لنگید و با دستش درخت ها رو می گرفت تا بتونه راه بره. چاکرای زیادی هم براش نمونده بود. حتی چاکرای عقابشم آخراش بود. عقابش نگران روی شونش نشسته بود. زخمی نشده بود، فقط چندتا از پرهای دمش توی جنگ کنده شده بود. با پنجه هاش آروم شونه کاتانا رو فشار داد و سعی کرد چاکرایی که براش مونده رو به بدن دوستش منتقل کنه.  
کاتانا: بس کن تیز بال! حالم خوبه.  
تیز بال *با کنایه حرف زد* آره، از سر و وضعت کاملا معلومه! بهت گفتم نباید بری دنبالش. تو جنگ قبلیت یه دندتو شکوندی!  
کاتانا: مگه خودم خواستم بشکونمش؟ خاندان آکیمیچی... قدرت بدنی بالایی دارن. تقریبا منو له کرد.  
تیز بال *پرخاش کرد* درسته! و تو اینا رو می دونستی و رفتی دنبال اون!  
کاتانا: می دونی که اون یه جا نمی مونه. اگه نمی رفتم دنبالش گمش می کردم.  
تیز بال: و دیدی که برات تله گذاشته بود. تقریبا 30 تا از شینوبی های دهکده صاعقه بودن، تازه حتی چندتاشونم از مه خونین بودن!  
کاتانا: من با قویتر از اونا مبارزه کردم.  
تیز بال: آره، ولی نه با دنده شکسته!  
کاتانا: زیادی نگرانی. الان که زندم.  
دقیقا همینو که گفت سرفه خونی کرد و از ضعف روی دوتا زانوش فرود اومد. تیز بال از روی شونش پرید و کنارش نشست.  
تیز بال: اگه فقط یکم دیگه چاکرا داشتم می تونستم به اندازه واقعیم برگردم و از اینجا نجاتت بدم.  
کاتانا *به درخت پشتش تکیه داد* یکم استراحت کنم خوب میشم.  
تیز بال: اگه خوب نشدی چی؟ می خوای بمیری؟ *قبل از اینکه کاتانا جوابش رو بده ادامه داد* از شینوبیای کونوها درخواست کمک میکنم.  
کاتانا *اخم کرد* نیازی به اونا ندارم! درضمن من الان دشمنشون به حساب میام.  
تیز بال *از روی زمین بلند شد و اوج گرفت* نه برای همشون. یکم دیگه تحمل کن. میارمشون اینجا.  
کاتانا خواست داد بزنه و مخالفت کنه ولی واقعا انرژی داد زدن رو نداشت. همونجا بی حال به درخت تکیه داد و چشماشو بست. شاید این بهترین راه حل بود. می دونست تیز بال می خواست چی کار کنه. اون جینچوریکی کیوبی، ناروتو، بهش گفته بود اگه کمک خواست اون آمادست. احتمالا اون تنها کسی بود که کاتانا رو دشمن حساب نمی کرد.  
کاتانا *زیرلب* پسره احمق! نباید به دشمن اعتماد کنی، هیچ وقت!  
خودش کسی نبود که به این راحتی ها اعتماد کنه. توی این دنیا فقط یه نفر بود که بهش اعتماد کامل داشت، تیز بال. غیر از اون یا همه دشمنش به حساب میومدن یا غریبه بودن. حتی به ناروتو هم اعتماد نداشت. البته تو صدای ناروتو وقتی اون حرفو زد نشونه ای از دروغ نبود. شاید، فقط شاید، می تونست به اون پسر اعتماد کنه. یاد چاکرای ناروتو افتاد. با وجود اینکه جینچوریکی اون روباه شیطانی بود چاکرای گرم و روشنی داشت، اما اعماق وجودش چاکرای شیطانی کیوبی هم حس میشد. البته حتی چاکرای کیوبی هم به سردی و تاریکی چاکرای خودش نبود. البته حق داشت. تقریبا مطمئن بود سختی هایی که اون تحمل کرده رو هیچکس دیگه تحمل نکرده بود. کم کم احساس ضعفش بیشتر شد. می دونست داره بیهوش میشه، البته نگرانی ای نداشت. همه اون سی تا شینوبی رو با جوتسوی مشترکش با تیز بال کشته بود. البته اون جوتسو خیلی چاکرا می گرفت. اگه الان کسی بهش حمله می کرد کاملا بی دفاع بود. شمشیر دسته طلایی رو از غلاف پشتش در اورد. کسی جز خودش و تیز بال از اسرار اون شمشیر خبر نداشت. به قول تیز بال، اگه اون شمشیر رو نداشت تا الان مرده بود. البته تنها نقطه قوتش شمشیر نبود. تایجوتسو و نینجوتسوی سطح بالایی داشت ولی برگ برنده اصلیش چیز دیگه ای بود. چیزی که تو مبارزه های معمولی رو نمی کرد. ترجیح میداد برگ برندش رو تا جایی که میشه مخفی نگه داره. بهایی که برای به دست اوردنش داده بود کم نبود، برای همین تا جای ممکن ازش استفاده نمی کرد تا کسی نفهمه.  
کاتانا *زمزمه کرد* اگه نجات داده شدنم توسط شینوبی های کونوها برام دردسر بشه می کشمت تیز بال!  
بعد گفتن این حرف کم کم هوشیاریش رو از دست داد.  
|چند ساعت بعد|  
نور آفتاب که تو چشمش بود اذیتش می کرد، با اینکه چشماش بسته بود. خواب آلود و گیج بود، حتی نمی دونست کجاست. آروم چشماش رو باز کرد. اولین چیزی که دید سقف سفید بود. یکم به سقف زل زد. کم کم بوی الکلم حس کرد. از سر جاش نیم خیز شد. روی یه تخت با ملافه سفید بود. دور و برشم 3 تا تخت دیگه بودن. فهمید کجاست، بیمارستان کونوها! سریع از تخت پایین اومد و بدنشو چک کرد. جای زخمی نمونده بود. حتی دندشم دیگه درد نمی کرد. پایین تختش لباس های تا شدش رو دید. تازه متوجه شد لباس های سفیدی که تنشه مال بیمارستانه. سریع لباس هاش رو عوض کرد ولی حس کرد یه چیزی کمه. شمشیرش! شمشیرش اونجا نبود! به دور و برش نگاه کرد. شمشیرش رو هیچ جا پیدا نکرد. حس کرد عضوی از وجودش رو ازش گرفتن. انگار الان یه دست نداشت. چاکراش رو تو حالت حسگری برد تا جای تیز بال رو پیدا کنه. همونجا بود ولی بالاتر. احتمالا رو سقف بیمارستان منتظر به هوش اومدنش بود. نخواست از در استفاده کنه تا توی راهرو دیده بشه. پنجره رو باز کرد تا از پنجره بیرون بره. قبل از اینکه بیرون بره چشمش به میز کنار پنجره افتاد. روش یه گلدون بلوری بود که توش یه دسته گل کاملیای سفید بود. ماتش برد. گل کاملیا؟! چرا یه نفر باید بخواد براش گل بیاره؟! به فرض اینکه گل جزو دکور بیمارستان بود به میزهای تخت های خالی دیگه توی اتاق نگاه کرد. روی هیچ کدوم از میزها گل نبود. بیشتر از این فکرشو درگیر گل ها نکرد. دوباره خواست بره بیرون که یه لحظه مکث کرد. شینوبی های کونوها نجاتش دادن و درمانش کردن. نامردی بود اگه بدون تشکر می رفت. آهی از سر بیچارگی کشید. از توی کیف جیبی پشتش یه قوطی جوهر کوچولو و یه قلم و یه تیکه کاغذ در اورد. با خط قشنگش روی کاغذ یه کلمه نوشت: «ممنون». کاغذ رو گذاشت روی میز. بعد دیگه معطل نکرد و از پنجره بیرون رفت. چاکراش رو کف پاش متمرکز کرد و از دیوار بیمارستان بالا رفت و به سقف رسید. درست حس کرده بود، تیز بال روی دودکش ساختمون نشسته بود. پشتش بهش بود و متوجه حضورش نشد. یه بشکن زد تا توجهشو جلب کنه. تیز بال صدای بشکنو که شنید برگشت. کاتانا رو که دید چشماش گرد شد. سریع از جاش بلند شد. پرواز کرد و روی شونش نشست. با مهربونی سرش رو به گونه کاتانا مالید.  
تیز بال: هی، سوناده که درمانت کرد گفت تا یک روز کامل بیهوشی ولی الان فقط چند ساعت گذشته و به هوش اومدی.  
کاتانا *سر تیز بال رو نوازش کرد* منو دست کم نگیر. حالا سوناده کیه؟ نکنه منظورت شاهزاده حلزونیه؟  
تیز بال: دقیقا منظورم خودشه. اون الان هوکاگه پنجمه.  
کاتانا *تعجب کرد* هوکاگه پنجم، شاهزاده حلزونی، بهترین پزشک کشور آتیش، شخصا اومد منو درمان کرد؟  
تیز بال: آره. گفت بعد از اینکه از ماجرای طومار انفجاری خبردار شد تو رو از لیست دشمنای کونوها خط زد. *صداشو یکم اورد پایین* البته هنوزم بهت مشکوکه...  
کاتانا: اگه دیگه منو دشمن حساب نمیکنه پس میشه بگی چرا شمشیرمو برداشته؟  
تیز بال: هی، خوب شد یادم انداختی. ظاهرا یکی از نینجاهای حسگر از شمشیرت چاکرای عجیبی حس کرد واسه همین انتقالش دادن به دفتر هوکاگه تا بررسیش کنن.  
کاتانا: بریم پسش بگیریم. بدون شمشیرم احساس می کنم یه چیزی کم دارم.  
تیز بال: خودتو خیلی دست کم می گیری. تو بدون شمشیرم قوی هستی.  
دست کم می گرفت؟! کاتانا تقریبا خودش رو جزو مغرورترین و خودپسندترین آدمای دنیا حساب می کرد.  
کاتانا: دزدی از دفتر هوکاگه سخت نیست. قبلنم این کارو کردم. حالا دفتر هوکاگه کدوم طرفه؟ قبلا تا اینجای دهکده پیش نیومده بودم.  
تیز بال: من روی کل دهکده پرواز کردم و تک تک مناطقشو حفظ کردم. *با پنجش به یه سمت اشاره کرد* دفتر هوکاگه اون طرفیه.  
کاتانا دیگه چیزی نگفت و با پرش از روی ساختمون ها به دفتر هوکاگه رسید. مثل قبل از پنجره وارد شد. بازم از شانس خوبش کسی داخل نبود. شمشیرشو روی میز دید. برش داشت و توی غلاف پشتش گذاشت. بعدم سریع از پنجره بیرون رفت و دوباره با پرش از روی ساختمون ها به سمت دروازه کونوها رفت. یواشکی از کوتتسو که سر پستش بود رد شد و شروع به دویدن کرد. تیز بال بالای سرش پرواز می کرد.  
تیز بال: هی، تا الان چند بار سر پست این یارو از دروازه رد شدی. *خندید* فکر کنم بهتر باشه طرفو عوض کنن.  
کاتانا *سرشو بالا گرفت و به تیز بال نگاه کرد* راست میگی. *لبخند زد* طرف به درد نگهبانی---  
تیز بال *حرفشو قطع کرد* هی مراقب---  
اما دیگه دیر شده بود. کاتانا سرش بالا بود و جلوش رو ندید واسه همین با شدت به کسی که رو به روش بود برخورد کرد و افتاد روش.  
کاتانا *چشماشو بست از درد و سرش رو گرفت* آخ سرم!  
-میشه از روی من بلند شی؟  
چشماش رو باز کرد و به کسی که باهاش برخورد کرده بود نگاه کرد. کاکاشی بود؟! قشنگ پهن شده بود روی کاکاشی. آرنجش دو طرف سر کاکاشی بود و بقیه بدنشم روی کاکاشی. صورتش فقط 10 سانت با صورت کاکاشی فاصله داشت. یه چند لحظه با چشم های گرد شده به کاکاشی نگاه کرد و سعی کرد موقعیت رو آنالیز کنه. بعد سریع به خودش اومد و مثل برق بلند شد و ایستاد.  
کاتانا *اخم کرد رو به کاکاشی* حواست کجاست؟  
کاکاشی هم از روی زمین بلند شد و رو کرد به کاتانا.  
کاکاشی *تعجب کرد از پررویی کاتانا* اینو من باید بگم! تو با سرعت منو زدی زمین!  
کاتانا *اخمش غلیظ تر شد* من ندیدمت. تو که کور نبودی! منو دیدی باید میرفتی کنار.  
کاکاشی *دست چپش رو بالا اورد و کتابی که تو دستش بود رو نشون داد* من داشتم کتاب می خوندم!  
نگاه کاتانا تازه به کتاب توی دست کاکاشی افتاد. اون کتاب رو قبلا خونده بود.  
کاتانا *یه ابروش رو داد بالا* مجموعه ایچا ایچا پارادایس؟!  
کاکاشی *جا خورد* تو هم این مجموعه رو می خونی؟!  
کاتانا *از جواب دادن سوالش طفره رفت* آخه کدوم احمقی موقع راه رفتن کتاب می خونه؟ حواستو بیشتر جمع کن!

بعد از این حرف بی توجه به کاکاشی دوباره شروع به دویدن کرد، انگار نه انگار که اتفاقی افتاده. تیز بال تمام مدت بالای سرش درحال پرواز بود و با دویدن کاتانا اونم راه افتاد.  
تیز بال *خندید* هی، انگار بدتم نیومد.  
کاتانا دیگه سرشو بالا نگرفت تا بهش نگاه کنه.  
کاتانا *با جدیت اخم کرد* آخه کی از پخش زمین شدن خوشش میاد؟  
تیز بال * لبخند شیطنت آمیزی زد* بیشتر پخش کاکاشی شدی تا پخش زمین.  
کاتانا: جفتشون یکین.  
تیز بال *الکی آه کشید* منظورمو نگرفتی...  
درواقع خوب منظورشو گرفته بود. گیراییش به هیچ وجه پایین نبود. هنوز اخماش تو هم بود. تو صورتش کوچک ترین نشونه ای از قرمز شدن یا خجالت و شرم وجود نداشت. به نظرش این فقط یه اتفاق بود، همین و بس. تیز بال داشت زیادی بزرگش می کرد. فقط کاکاشی رو ندید و اتفاقی خورد بهش، اتفاقی پخش زمینش کرد، اتفاقی افتاد روش، اتفاقی فاصله صورتش باهاش انقدر کم شد که حتی نفس های گرمشم روی پوست صورتش حس می کرد. همش اتفاقی بود پس مسئله مهمی نبود و نیاز نداشت فکرش رو مشغولش کنه. فقط یه اتفاق جزئی بود، همین!

|چند روز بعد|

عقاب سر سفید توی آسمون اوج گرفته بود. گرسنش بود و دنبال شکار می گشت. نسیم خنک لا به لای پرهاش می وزید و احساس خوبی بهش می داد. از این ارتفاع می تونست همه چیزو زیر نظر داشته باشه. با چشمای تیزش لای درخت ها دنبال شکار بود. طولی نکشید که چشمش به سنجابی افتاد که داشت بلوط می خورد. سریع بال هاشو بست و پنجه هاشو بالا اورد. با سرعت به سمت سنجاب شیرجه زد، درست مثل سقوط آزاد. سنجاب از همه جا بی خبر قبل از اینکه به خودش بیاد توی پنجه های عقاب اسیر شده بود. عقاب با پنجه هاش گردن سنجابو شکست اما قبل از اینکه حتی به منقارش نزدیکش کنه تا بخورتش از دور سر و صدایی شنید. از اون دور کلی گرد و خاک بلند شده بود، مثل اینکه صدتا اسب داشتن به این سمت می تاختن. درحالی که سنجابو توی پنجه هاش گرفته بود از روی شاخه درخت بلند شد و به اون سمت پرواز کرد. چیزی که دید قابل باور نبود. یه ارتش بزرگ سامورایی! یه ارتش سامورایی که همه تا خرخره مجهز به سلاح و زره بودن داشتن به سمت کونوها می رفتن! کونوها یا... کاتانا! یادش اومد چند سال قبل با کاتانا به سرزمین آهن نفوذ کرده بود و چندتا از فرمانده های بزرگ سامورایی رو کشته بود. هیچ دلیلی نداشت که سامورایی های سرزمین آهن به کونوها حمله کنن، پس حتما جای کاتانا رو پیدا کرده بودن و دنبالش بودن. از شدت شوک سنجاب از پنجه هاش افتاد. امکان نداشت کاتانا رو پیدا کرده باشن! کاتانا تو مخفی شدن ماهر بود! سال ها بود از همه کس و همه چیز مخفی شده بود! تنها دلیل منطقی ای که به ذهنش میرسید این بود که یکی از شینوبی های کونوها از دهنش در رفته باشه که نینجای سایه نزدیکی کونوها دیده شده. کونوهایی های دهن لق! جهتشو به سمت کونوها و جایی که کاتانا مخفی شده بود تغییر داد. باید سریعتر بهش خبر می داد.

|چند دقیقه بعد، محل اختفای کاتانا|  
یه درخت قطور رو انتخاب کرده بود و هی بهش مشت و لگد میزد. از وقتی دندش شکسته بود تمرین نکرده بود و حس می کرد داره ضعیف میشه. طبق عادت بچگیش هر روز باید حداقل 5 ساعت تمرین می کرد. نینجوتسو، تایجوتسو، گنجوتسو و کنجوتسو. البته بیشتر اوقات تمرکز اصلیش روی کنجوتسو یا همون شمشیرزنی بود ولی حالا بدنش ضعیف شده بود و باید تایجوتسوش رو تقویت می کرد. قدرتش رو توی پای چپش جمع کرد و با تمام توانش یه لگد محکم به درخت زد. از چاکراش برای تقویت ضربش استفاده نکرده بود، همش قدرت بدنی خودش بود. درخت از همون جایی که ضربه خورده بود شکست و با صدای مهیبی به زمین افتاد.

کاتانا *زیرلب* خوبه... قدرت بدنیم داره برمی گرده.

-هی مواظب باش نزنی پاتو بشکنی!

کاتانا برگشت. صدای عقابش تیز بال بود که روی شاخه درخت پشت سرش نشسته بود.  
کاتانا: زود برگشتی.  
تیز بال: چون یه خبر مهم برات دارم.  
کاتانا احتمال می داد چی شده.  
کاتانا: دوباره کسی قراره بهم حمله کنه؟  
تیز بال *یه بار سرشو بالا پایین کرد به معنی تایید* درسته! اونم نه هر کسی، یه ارتش سامورایی!  
کاتانا *ابروهاشو داد بالا* یه ارتش سامورایی؟ از سرزمین آهن؟  
تیز بال: آره. یادته که قبلا زده بودیم فرمانده هاشونو...  
کاتانا *حرفشو قطع کرد* یادمه. بریم تیز بال. بالاخره یه مبارزه درست حسابی پیش رو داریم!  
تیز بال *با عصبانیت بهش پرید* هی دیوونه شدی؟ تو تازه خوب شدی! می خوای دوباره خودتو ناقص کنی؟  
کاتانا: آروم باش تیز بال! اونا فقط چندتا سامورایین ولی من یه شینوبیم! خودتم می دونی قدرت یه شینوبی از یه سامورایی بیشتره!  
تیز بال *ذره ای از عصبانیتش کم نشد* فقط چندتا سامورایی نیستن، یه ارتش کاملن! حداقل 50 نفر! همشونم تا دندون مسلحن! شمشیر، زره و هرچیزی که فکرشو بکنی با خودشون دارن!  
کاتانا *یکم عصبی شد* تیز بال، من نینجای سایم! با خطرناکتر از یه ارتش سامورایی جنگیدم!  
تیز بال: الان وضعیت بدنیت خوب نیست. درسته که درمان شدی ولی هنوز ضعیفی.  
این دفعه مخالفت نکرد. تیز بال راست می گفت. نسبت به قبل ضعیفتر شده بود. البته با تمرین دوباره مثل قبل میشد ولی شاید الان واقعا آمادگی رو به رو شدن با یه ارتش سامورایی رو نداشت.  
تیز بال *سکوتشو که دید ادامه داد* زود باش! باید از اینجا فرار کنیم! حالا که جامونو فهمیدن دیگه نمی تونیم نزدیک کونوها بمونیم.  
یه لحظه هنگ کرد. کاتانا، نینجای سایه، کسی که از بچگی یه شینوبی قابل بود، کسی که با آکاتسوکی مبارزه کرده بود، حالا باید از یه ارتش سامورایی زپرتی فرار می کرد؟!  
کاتانا *داد زد* عمرا!  
تیز بال انقدر از داد کاتانا ترسید که پرهاش پف کرد. کاتانا زیاد داد نمیزد، مگر اینکه دیگه خیلی عصبانی شده باشه. برای آخرین بار سعی کرد متقاعدش کنه که باید فرار کنن.  
تیز بال: اگه شکست بخوری چی؟ اگه بمیری چی؟ می خوای قبل از گرفتن انتقامت کشته بشی؟  
کاتانا *دیگه داد نزد و صداشو اورد پایین* من تا انتقاممو نگیرم نمی میرم، اینو مطمئن باش! درضمن، اگه الان فرار کنم فکر می کنن حتما تو کونوها مخفی شدم و به اونا هم حمله می کنن. نمی خوام جنگی بین کونوها و سرزمین آهن در بگیره، اونم به خاطر من.  
تیز بال *شوکه شد* هی از کی تا حالا تو به دیگران اهمیت میدی؟  
واقعا جوابی واسه این سوال نداشت. حق با تیز بال بود، از کی تا حالا به دیگران اهمیت می داد؟! کاتانا کسی بود که بدون هیچ رحمی خون می ریخت، از پیر و جوون تا پسر و دختر. یادش نمیومد تا حالا واسه جون کسی ارزش قائل شده باشه، پس الان چرا واسه کونوها نگران بود؟  
تیز بال: جوابی نداری نه؟ *یه فکری به سرش زد و شوکه شد* هی نکنه تو...  
کاتانا *می دونست می خواد چی بگه واسه همین سریع حرفشو قطع کرد* نه! حتی بهش فکرم نکن!  
تیز بال: باشه باشه ببخشید! حالا می خوای چی کار کنی؟ می خوای تنهایی با یه ارتش سامورایی مبارزه کنی؟  
کاتانا *پوزخند زد* تنهایی؟  
تیز بال *سریع منظورشو گرفت* خیله خب، پس می خوای دوتایی با یه ارتش سامورایی مبارزه کنیم؟  
کاتانا *یه ابروشو داد بالا* چیه؟ نکنه جنگیدن یادت رفته؟ خیر سرت تو یه حیوون نینجایی هستی!  
تیز بال *بهش برخورد* هی جنگیدن یادم نرفته! می تونم پا به پات بجنگم! من یه عقاب سر سفید فوق سریعم!  
کاتانا *خندید* خیله خب عقاب سر سفید فوق سریع! آماده باش که قراره یه ارتش سامورایی رو مفقود کنیم.  
تیز بال: من همیشه آمادم.  
|کمی دورتر از کونوها|  
از شدت حرکات سریع دو شینوبی گرد و خاک به هوا بلند شده بود. هردو داشتن با جون و دل می جنگیدن. یکی با موهای خاکستری و قیافه جدی، اون یکی با ابروهای کلفت و قیافه پر از شور و شوق. دو رقیب ابدی، کاکاشی هاتاکه و گای مایت. طبق قوانین این دور مسابقه که گای گفته بود اجازه استفاده از نینجوتسو نداشتن، البته در هر صورت فرقی به حال خودش نمی کرد. گای، دیو آبی کونوها، شینوبی قابلی بود با وجود اینکه نمی تونست از نینجوتسو و گنجوتسو استفاده کنه. در عوض تایجوتسوی این شینوبی حرف نداشت.  
کاکاشی *وسط مبارزه ایستاد* صبر کن گای!  
گای *به حرفش گوش نکرد و حمله کرد* نه! رحم نداریم کاکاشی! روحیه جوونیت کجا رفته رقیب ابدی؟  
کاکاشی *از حمله گای جاخالی داد* جدی میگم گای! یه صدایی داره میاد.  
گای هم ایستاد و گوش کرد. راست می گفت. صدای پا بود، البته پای ده ها نفر با هم. یه ارتش بود؟  
کاکاشی *به یه نقطه اشاره کرد* اون چیه؟  
گای هم به جایی که کاکاشی اشاره کرده بود نگاه کرد. تعداد زیادی آدم داشتن بهشون نزدیک میشدن. از زره ها و شمشیراشون سریع فهمید سامورایی هستن.  
گای *تعجب کرد* سامورایی های سرزمین آهن اینجا چی کار می کنن؟  
کاکاشی جواب نداد. امکان نداشت واسه حمله به کونوها اومده باشن. هم پیمان نبودن ولی هیچ دلیلی هم واسه حمله به کونوها نداشتن. ارتش سامورایی که نزدیکشون شدن جلو رفت تا ازشون سوال بپرسه ولی فرماندشون مهلت نداد و اون اول شروع کرد.  
فرمانده ارتش سامورایی: نینجای سایه کجاست؟  
کاکاشی و گای هردو جا خوردن! یه ارتش سامورایی دنبال نینجا سایه بودن؟ یه ارتش سامورایی با بهترین زره ها و سلاح ها متشکل از تعداد زیادی سامورایی حرفه ای فقط به خاطر یه نفر؟ زیاده روی نبود؟  
کاکاشی: نینجای سایه؟  
فرمانده: خودتو به اون راه نزن شینوبی کونوها! ما می دونیم که نینجای سایه نزدیک کونوهاست. زود بگو کجا قایمش کردین؟  
کاکاشی: ما جایی قایمش نکردیم.  
درست بود که نینجای سایه دیگه دشمنشون حساب نمیشد ولی قصد لو دادنش هم نداشت.  
فرمانده * عصبانی شد و صداشو اورد بالا* تو شینوبی بی---  
یکی از سامورایی ها رفت جلو پیش فرمانده.  
سامورایی *در گوش فرمانده* قربان این کاکاشی هاتاکست! نینجای کپی کار!  
فرمانده *جا خورد و در گوشش سوال کرد* کاکاشی هاتاکه؟ پسر نیش سفید کونوها؟ همون قهرمان شارینگان؟  
سامورایی سرشو بالا پایین کرد و چیزی نگفت. فرمانده دوباره رو کرد به کاکاشی البته این بار لحنش مودبانه تر بود.  
فرمانده: می دونی نینجای سایه کجاست؟  
کاکاشی: نه.  
واقعنم دروغ نگفت. کسی نمی دونست نینجای سایه دقیقا کجا قایم شده.  
گای *اومد جلو کنار کاکاشی ایستاد* چرا دنبال نینجای سایه این؟  
فرمانده *اخماش رفت تو هم* چند سال پیش به یکی از قلعه های کوچیکمون حمله کرد و چندتا از بهترین فرمانده هامونو کشت. *دندوناشو روی هم فشار داد* بعدش اون نینجا و اون عقاب لعنتیش با یه جوتسوی مشترک قلعه رو با خاک یکسان کردن!  
کاکاشی و گای هر دو شوکه شدن. با یه جوتسو یه قلعه رو نابود کرد؟ امکان نداشت!  
فرمانده *ادامه داد* اون جوجه نینجا! اگه گیرش بیارم می دونم چی کارش کنم!  
-چی کار می تونی بکنی؟  
سامورایی ها و گای و کاکاشی به سمت صدا نگاه کردن. نینجای سایه دست به سینه به یه درخت تکیه داده بود و عقابش روی شونش بود. بعد از گفتن این حرف تکیشو از درخت برداشت و چند قدم جلو اومد. حتی یه نگاهم به کاکاشی و گای ننداخت، انگار اصلا وجود نداشتن. تمام حواسش به ارتش سامورایی و فرماندشون بود. شمشیرش رو از غلاف کشید و جلوی بدنش، رو به روی فرمانده نگه داشت.  
کاتانا: درس دفعه قبل واستون کافی نبود؟  
فرمانده لرزید. از قدرت کاتانا و عقابش خبر داشت. ولی الان یه ارتش همراهش بود. امکان نداشت بتونه حریف همشون بشه.  
فرمانده: بهتره همین الان خودتو تسلیم کنی تا کسی آسیب نبینه.  
کاتانا *سرشو چرخوند رو به کاکاشی و گای* برین عقب. اینجا قراره میدون جنگ بشه.  
کاکاشی و گای هر دو عقب پریدن. این جنگ اونا نبود. اگه به کاتانا کمک می کردن دشمن سرزمین آهن حساب میشدن و این اصلا خوب نبود.  
گای: هوی کاکاشی! چی کار کنیم؟  
کاکاشی: دخالت نمی کنیم. فقط نگاه می کنیم.  
گای: اگه کار به جاهای باریک کشید چی؟

کاکاشی: بازم دخالت نمی کنیم. این جنگ سامورایی ها و کاتاناست.  
گای *تعجب کرد* کاتانا؟ از کی تا حالا به اسم صداش می کنی؟  
خود کاکاشی هم تعجب کرد. گای راست می گفت. از کی تا حالا به نینجای سایه می گفت کاتانا؟  
کاتانا: تیز بال!  
تیز بال: باشه!  
بعد از این حرف عقاب سر سفید از روی شونه کاتانا بلند میشه و به اندازه اصلیش یعنی یه عقاب 3 متری در میاد.  
فرمانده *داد میزنه* اول اون عقاب مزاحمو بکشین!  
تیز بال سریع تو آسمون اوج می گیره و یهو با سرعت پایین میاد و چندتا از سامورایی ها رو با پنجه هاش سوراخ میکنه.  
کاتانا *گردنشو تکون میده و قولنجشو میشکنه* خب، بیاین شروع کنیم!  
بعد از این حرف شمشیرش رو بالا میاره و به سامورایی ها حمله میکنه. همون اول کار چندتاشون رو میکشه.  
فرمانده *داد میزنه* احمقا! همه با هم بهش حمله کنین!  
سامورایی ها همه با هم به کاتانا حمله می کنن.  
کاتانا: هه! بدون نینجوتسو امکان نداره حریفم بشین! *داد میزنه* سویتون! دریاچه آبی!  
موج بزرگی از آب از ناکجا آباد پیدا میشه و به طرف سامورایی ها میره. سامورایی ها محکم سر جاشون می ایستن و موج آب حتی یکیشونم از پا نمیندازه.  
گای *شوکه میشه* کاکاشی دیدی؟  
کاکاشی *سرشو بالا پایین میکنه* آره. هیچ آب یا چشمه ای اینجا نبود که بتونه باهاش جوتسوی آب بزنه. اون چاکراش رو به آب تبدیل کرد!  
گای: تا جایی که من می دونم شینوبی های کمی همچین قابلیتی دارن.  
کاکاشی: درسته. بهترین استفاده کننده از عنصر آب هوکاگه دوم بود که می تونست چاکراشو به آب تبدیل کنه. این کار اصلا آسون نیست!  
فرمانده *پوزخند میزنه* همه زورت همین بود؟ یه موج کوچولوی آب؟  
کاتانا *دستشو تو باقی مونده آب روی زمین فرو میکنه* رایتون! جرقه برقی!  
اینو که میگه جریان برق شدیدی از توی آب به بدن سامورایی ها منتقل میشه و خیلی هاشون از شدت درد به زمین میوفتن، از جمله خود فرمانده. بقیه سامورایی های باقی مونده با وجود ترس شدیدی که وجودشونو گرفته به کاتانا حمله می کنن.  
کاتانا *داد میزنه* تیز بال، وقتشه!  
تیز بال که تا الان داشت با سامورایی های دیگه درگیر میشد و تیکه پارشون می کرد سریع به سمت کاتانا پرواز میکنه و وقتی بهش میرسه با صدای بنگی تبدیل به کاتانا میشه. حالا دوتا کاتانا در مقابل ارتش سامورایی ایستاده بودن.  
کاکاشی: این جوتسوی عقابشو دیده بودم.  
گای: کی؟  
کاکاشی: وقتی با یاماتو توی ماموریت بودم. اونجا هم عقابش تبدیل شده بود به خودش.  
کاتانا و تیز بال کنار هم می ایستن. کاتانا دست چپ و تیز بال دست راستشو به اون یکی میده.  
کاتانا و تیز بال *هر دو داد میزنن* نینپو! منقار طلایی!

از محل اتصال دست کاتانا و تیز بال یه حاله طلایی بزرگ درست میشه و به آسمون میره. یکم که می گذره اون حاله طلایی شکل یه عقاب با بال های باز رو به خودش می گیره.  
کاتانا و تیز بال *داد میزنن* حمله مرگبار منقار طلایی!  
حاله طلایی عقاب سمت سامورایی ها میره و با یه صدای مهیب و بلند بهشون برخورد میکنه. از شدت برخورد گرد و خاک تو هوا بلند میشه، جوری که چشم چشم رو نمی بینه. چند لحظه بعد که گرد و خاک می خوابه کاکاشی و گای با صحنه وحشتناکی رو به رو میشن. از محل برخورد حاله عقاب یه گودال بزرگ توی زمین به وجود اومده ولی فقط این نبود! تمام سامورایی ها تیکه تیکه شده بودن و جنازه های از هم پاشیدشون همه جا پخش بود! حتی یه جسدم سالم نمونده بود! اعضای بدنشون همه جا پاشیده شده بود! صحنه به شدت چندشی بود. کاکاشی و گای با چشمای گشاد و دهن باز به این صحنه زل زده بودن درحالی که کاتانا و تیز بال کاملا خونسرد بودن. جوری به جنازه ها نگاه می کردن که انگار فقط چندتا گوسفند سر بریده بودن. بعد از تموم شدن جوتسوی مشترکشون تیز بال دوباره به عقاب اندازه طوطی همیشگی تبدیل میشه و روی شونه کاتانا میشینه.  
گای *یکم صداشو می بره بالا* چطور تونستی همچین کار وحشتناکی بکنی؟!  
کاتانا *با تعجب برمی گرده و به گای نگاه میکنه* کدوم کار؟ کشتن اینا رو میگی؟ *با انگشت شستش به پشتش که پر از جنازه شده اشاره میکنه* مگه خودت تا حالا کسی رو نکشتی؟  
گای: البته که نکشتم!  
کاتانا *اخم میکنه* به نظر من کسی که نمی تونه از نینجوتسو و گنجوتسو استفاده کنه بازم می تونه شینوبی قابلی باشه، ولی کسی که جرعت آلوده کردن دستاش به خونو نداره حق نداره اسمشو بزاره شینوبی! حالا بهم جواب بده، اگه بهترین دوستت درحال مرگ باشه و تنها راه حل تو کشتن دشمن باشه چی کار میکنی؟ میزاری دوستت بمیره فقط به خاطر اینکه دستات پاک بمونه؟

طبق معمول منتظر جواب نمی مونه و بعد از سوالش کاکاشی و گای مبهوت شده رو تنها میزاره و تو سایه های درخت ها پناه می گیره.  
تیز بال: هی اون به این کار گفت وحشتناک، اگه بدونه قبلا چه کارایی کردی چی میگه؟  
کاتانا: اسم اون گای مایت، دیو آبی کونوهاست ولی برخلاف اسمش اصلا مثل یه دیو نیست! اون دل نازک ترین آدمیه که تا حالا دیدم. هرچند... دل نازک بودنش ضعیفش نمیکنه. به جرعت می تونم بگم یکی از قوی ترین شینوبی هاییه که تا حالا دیدم.  
تیز بال: هی حرف قوی ترین شد، به نظرت قوی ترین شینوبی کونوها کیه؟  
کاتانا: من هنوز همشونو نمی شناسم ولی اگه بین اینایی که تا الان دیدم رو میگی، می تونم بگم ناروتو اوزوماکی. اون با استفاده چاکرای کیوبی میتونه قوی ترین بشه.  
تیز بال: به نظرت میتونه کیوبی رو رام کنه؟  
کاتانا: ممکنه خیلی طول بکشه ولی میتونه. همه بیجوها رام شدنین به جز...  
تیز بال: جیوبی.  
کاتانا: درسته. جیوبی هرگز رام نمیشه و همیشه همون هیولایی که بود باقی می مونه. *دستاشو مشت کرد* درست مثل من...

ادامه دارد...


	9. رابطه بین ما

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> بهترین دوست کاتانا ازش گرفته میشه...

عقاب سر سفید روی پای دختر مو قهوه ای نشسته بود. هر دو به آسمون سیاه شب دهکده سنگ زل زده بودن. آلودگی نوری ای وجود نداشت به خاطر همین راحت می تونستن ستاره ها رو ببینن. نوری به جز نور ماه کامل بهشون نمی خورد. انعکاس مهتاب توی چشماشون معلوم بود.  
تیز بال: خیلی وقت بود اینجوری از تماشا کردن آسمون شب لذت نبرده بودیم.  
کاتانا: درسته. زیاد وقت نمی کنیم به این چیزا برسیم...  
ستاره دنباله داری که از وسط آسمون رد میشه ادامه جمله کاتانا رو قطع میکنه. با دیدن ستاره دنباله دار تیز بال چشماشو می بنده و آرزو میکنه اما کاتانا همچنان با چشمای باز به آسمون نگاه میکنه.  
تیز بال *چشماشو باز میکنه* هی چی آرزو کردی؟  
کاتانا: می دونی که این یه خرافات بچگونست. به این چیزا اعتقاد ندارم.  
دروغ می گفت. به ستاره دنباله دار و قاصدک اعتقاد داشت. از بچگی بهشون اعتقاد داشت. همراه با مادرش به آسمون نگاه می کرد و بعد از دیدن ستاره دنباله دار آرزو می کرد، با خواهرش قاصدک پیدا می کرد و آرزوشو آروم بهش می گفت و فوتش می کرد... حتی یادآوری اون خاطرات هم درد سنگینی رو توی قلبش ایجاد کرد. سال ها از مرگ مادر و خواهرش می گذشت. الان فقط تیز بالو داشت. تنها کسی که توی این کره خاکی واسش مونده بود اون بود. نمی خواست مثل اون دوتا از دستش بده. البته که جای خالی خونوادش رو واسش پر نمی کرد، اما دوست عزیزش بود. خانواده... . اگه اون موقع فقط یکم قویتر بود از دستشون نمی داد. قلبش دوباره به درد اومد اما گریه نکرد. دختر ضعیفی نبود. برعکس خیلی از دخترها اصلا اهل گریه و احساساتی شدن نبود. آخرین باری که گریه کرد 14 سال پیش بود، وقتی که 10 سالش بود. البته تنها دلیل گریه نکردنش موقع ناراحتی سرسخت بودنش نبود. کاتانا در 10 سالگی انقدر گریه کرده بود که چشمه اشکش خشک شده بود. به فرضیه خودش دیگه هیچ وقت قادر به اشک ریختن نبود.  
تیز بال: هی به چی فکر می کنی؟  
صدای تیز بال رشته افکارشو پاره کرد. رو کرد بهش.  
کاتانا: به اینکه مبارزه بعدیمون با کی می تونه باشه. می تونه با...  
تیز بال *با اخم حرفشو قطع کرد* نه! فکرشم نکن! حتی اگه پیداشم کنیم تو واسه رو به رو شدن باهاش آماده نیستی!  
حق با تیز بال بود. خودشم نمی دونست برای رو به رو شدن با اون آمادست یا نه.  
کاتانا: تا کی قراره دست دست کنیم؟ کی بریم سراغش و شرشو واسه همیشه کم کنیم؟  
تیز بال: هر وقت که اون قدرتو مهار کردی.  
کاتانا *با صدای بلند اعتراض کرد* خودتم می دونی که اون قدرت مهار نشدنیه! تا الان هیچکس نتونسته...  
تیز بال *حرفشو قطع کرد* تا الان! از این به بعد تو مهارش می کنی!

کاتانا *صداشو اورد پایین* گفتنش آسونه. هیچ می دونی چقدر سخته وقتی درونت یه...  
تیز بال منتظر ادامه جملش نموند. پر زد و به هوا رفت و سریع به پشت یکی از درخت ها حمله ور شد.  
-هوی! آروم باش عقاب احمق!  
کسی که تیز بال بهش حمله ور شده با یه دست تیز بالو از خودش می رونه. کاتانا از روی زمین بلند میشه و شمشیرشو از غلاف در میاره.  
کاتانا: کی هستی؟  
-ناروتواَم!  
تیز بال و کاتانا هر دو شوکه میشن. تیز بال از ناروتو فاصله می گیره و رو شونه کاتانا می شینه.  
کاتانا *تعجب میکنه* ناروتو اوزوماکی؟ تو اینجا چی کار می کنی؟  
ناروتو *دستاشو میزاره پشت گردنش* با کاکاشی سنسه و ساکورا چان اومدیم ماموریت. خواستم برم دستشویی کنم که صداتونو شنیدم.  
کاتانا *اخم کرد* و فالگوش ایستادی!  
ناروتو *شرمنده خندید* ببخشید، کنجکاویم گل کرد. *لحنش جدی شد* داشتی می گفتی درونت یه چیزیه. نکنه تو هم مثل من یه جینچوریکی هستی؟  
کاتانا *شمشیرشو غلاف میکنه* مگه همه بیجوها در حال حاضر جینچوریکی خودشونو ندارن؟  
ناروتو: راست میگی... راستی اینجا تو دهکده سنگ چی کار می کنی؟ فکر می کردیم نزدیک کونوهایی.  
کاتانا: من هیچ وقت ثابت یه جا نمی مونم. فعلا کنار کونوها کمپ زدم ولی به دهکده های دیگه هم میرم.  
ناروتو: چرا؟  
کاتانا: مثل کاکاشی زیاد سوال می پرسی. تو چیزایی که بهت مربوط نیست دخالت نکن ناروتو!  
ناروتو *قیافش آویزون میشه* مثل همیشه بداخلاقی کاتانا نه چان!  
دوباره دل کاتانا یه جوری شد. این دومین بار بود که ناروتو بهش می گفت "نه چان".  
کاتانا: چرا منو "نه چان" صدا می کنی؟  
ناروتو: هان؟ دوست نداری؟ "با چان" صدات کنم؟  
کاتانا *صداشو برد بالا* با چان؟ مگه من پیرزنم؟ من همش 24 سالمه! *دست به سینه شد* اصن همون نه چان صدام کن.  
-ناروتو کجایی؟  
صدا از پشت سر ناروتو بود. ناروتو برگشت و کاکاشی رو دید. کاکاشی خواست بپرسه چرا دیر کردی ولی با دیدن کاتانا جوابو گرفت.  
کاکاشی *شوکه میشه* کاتانا؟!  
کاتانا: مثل اینکه دست سرنوشته که ما همش همو ببینیم.  
کاکاشی: تو تعقیبمون کردی؟  
کاتانا *بهش برخورد* چرا باید شماها رو تعقیب کنم؟ درضمن من قبل شماها اینجا بودم!  
کاکاشی: چرا اینجایی؟  
کاتانا یه کونای از جیبش در میاره و به سمت کاکاشی پرت میکنه.  
کاتانا *اخم میکنه* زیاد سوال می پرسی!  
کاکاشی جاخالی میده. اول فکر میکنه هدفش اون بوده ولی بعد می بینه کونای کاتانا مار قهوه ای رنگی که رو تخته سنگ پشت سرش بود رو نشونه رفته.  
کاتانا: تیز بال؟

تیز بال: مار زنگی پشت الماسی. فقط تو کویرهایی مثل اینجاها پیدا میشه. معمولا به رنگ قهوه ای مایل به زرده. نیشش سمی و خطرناکه و می تونه در صورت نرسیدن پادزهر باعث مرگ بشه. سریع ترین مار جهانه و قادره با سرعت چهارده صدم ثانیه به شکارش حمله کنه.  
ناروتو *دهنش باز می مونه از تعجب* تو اینا رو از کجا می دونی؟  
تیز بال: هی خیر سرم من یه عقابم و مار غذامه! نباید شکارمو بشناسم؟  
کاتانا: حواستو بیشتر جمع کن کاکاشی! می تونستی همین الان بمیری! واسه یه شینوبی خیلی زشته که توسط یه مار کشته بشه!  
ناروتو *موذیانه خندید* نگران کاکاشی سنسه شدی؟  
کاتانا یه دفعه ای به سمت ناروتو خیز برداشت و کونایشو گرفت زیر گلوش.  
کاتانا *عصبانی میشه شدیدا* حرفتو یه بار دیگه تکرار کن!  
ناروتو *دستاشو میاره بالا به حالا تسلیم* ببخشید کاتانا نه چان!  
کاتانا کونایشو تو جیبش میزاره و از ناروتو دور میشه.  
کاتانا *زیرلب* کونوهایی ها احمقن!  
|روز بعد|  
ماموریت کاکاشی، ناروتو و ساکورا دستگیری چندتا دزدهای ساده در دهکده سنگ بود اما خبر نداشتن این دزدهای های ساده درواقع گروهی هستن به نام «انتقام گیران». گروه انتقام گیران یه گروه متشکل از شینوبی های درجه A بود از دهکده های مختلف که هدفشون نینجای سایه بود! هر کدوم از اعضای گروه انتقام گیران عزیزی رو توسط نینجای سایه از دست داده بودن و حالا دنبال انتقام بودن ولی حتی خود کاتانا هم از وجود این گروه بی خبر بود. حالا گروه کاکاشی و نینجای سایه همه در کنار هم داشتن با این گروه می جنگیدن. هر دو جبهه خسته و زخمی بودن اما کاتانا هنوز قوای زیادی داشت.  
کاتانا *رو کرد به کاکاشی و تیمش* شماها به این زودی خسته شدین؟  
ساکورا: تو خودت عرق کردی و داری نفس نفس میزنی!  
ناروتو *خون روی لبشو پاک میکنه* هه! اینا که عددی نیستن که باعث خستگی من بشن!  
کاکاشی: هنوز چاکرا دارم.  
کاتانا: خوبه. *روشو میکنه به دشمن* پس نگران مردنتون نیستم.  
یکی از افراد گروه انتقام گیران: می کشمت نینجای سایه! با ککی گنکایی که من دارم هیچکس حریفم نمیشه! به من میگن روکای آب افزار!  
اینو که میگه دستاشو به حالت موجی شکل تکون میده. با تکون خوردن دستاش آب آبشاری که نزدیکشونه بالا میاد و به شکل نیزه در میاد.  
کاتانا: بدون علامت دستی آبو تکون داد؟  
روکا: درسته! من می تونم فقط با ذهنم آبو تکون بدم! این ککی گنکای منه!  
کاتانا *پوزخند میزنه* به درد بخوره.  
کاتانا در یک لحظه با یه نگاه تیز و دقیق ککی گنکای روکا رو به خاطر می سپاره و بعد به تیز بال اشاره میکنه تا حمله کنه. تیز بال با تمام سرعت به طرف روکا حمله میکنه.

روکا *داد میزنه* سویتون! بارون نیزه مرگبار!  
نیزه های آبی به تیم کاکاشی و کاتانا می بارن. تیم کاکاشی همه رو جاخالی میدن و کاتانا با شمشیرش همه رو دفع میکنه اما تیز بال... تیز بال وقت نمیکنه به موقع واکنش نشون بده و یکی از نیزه های آبی درست وسط سینش فرو میره و قلبشو می شکافه! عقاب سر سفید با حیرت به نیزه تو سینش نگاه میکنه و بال زدنو متوقف میکنه. خون از قفسه سینش می چکه روی گونه کاتانا. عقاب نیمه جون آخرین کلماتشو به زبون میاره.  
تیز بال: ببخشید... کاتانا...  
بعد از گفتن این حرف تیز بال چشماشو می بنده و ار آبشار سقوط میکنه. کاتانا با چشم های گرد شده به این صحنه نگاه میکنه. آخرین دوستش، آخرین کسی که دوسش داشت، آخرین کسی که واسش مونده بود، همین الان جلوی چشماش کشته شد! نفس های کاتانا به شماره میوفته. دست و پاهاش شل میشه و دو زانو روی زمین فرود میاد. شمشیرش از دستش میوفته. بدنش یخ کرده. مغزش هیچی نمی فهمه. قلبش انگار هزار تیکه شده. با دهن باز فقط زمینو نگاه میکنه.  
ناروتو: کاتانا نه چان!  
کاتانا حتی صدای ناروتو رو نمی شنوه. فقط یه کلمه تو ذهنش بازتاب میشه: "مرگ!". دندوناشو محکم روی هم فشار میده. احساس میکنه دستش که مشت شده روی پاشه خیس میشه. اشک؟ داشت گریه می کرد؟ به گونه هاش دست میزنه. خیس خیس بود! بالاخره بعد از 14 سال داشت گریه می کرد. گریش آروم و بی صدا بود، طوری که کاکاشی و تیمش متوجه نشدن. تیز بال... واقعا مرده بود؟ تیز بال رفته بود؟ واسه همیشه؟ تنهاش گذاشت؟  
کاتانا *با آخرین توان حنجرش داد میزنه* تیز بال!!!  
همزمان با داد کاتانا یه لایه چاکرا دور بدنشو می گیره، اما نه هر چاکرایی. چاکرا آبی نبود، حتی قرمزم نبود، چاکرا... سیاه بود! چاکرایی به سیاهی شب و به تاریکی نفرت از بدن کاتانا بیرون میزنه و دورشو می گیره. چشمای قهوه ای کاتانا قرمز میشه و مردمکشون عمودی میشه. سفیدی چشماش به سیاه تغییر میکنه.  
کاتانا *یه بار دیگه داد میزنه* تیز بال!!!  
کیوبی از درون ناروتو متوجه چیزی میشه. این چاکرا طبیعی نبود! هنوز با ناروتو دوست نشده بود و نمی خواست کمکش کنه ولی اگه ناروتو می مرد اونم همراهش می مرد!  
کیوبی: هوی ناروتو! فرار کن! زود باش! این چاکرا معمولی نیست!  
ناروتو از درون خودش کیوبی رو توی قفس می بینه.  
ناروتو: منظورت چیه کیوبی؟  
کیوبی: الان وقتش نیست! فقط فرار کن!  
ناروتو به خودش میاد و رو میکنه به ساکورا و کاکاشی.  
ناروتو: ساکورا چان! کاکاشی سنسه! فرار کنین!

کاکاشی و ساکورا مخالفت نمی کنن و همراه ناروتو از کاتانا دور میشن اما اعضای گروه انتقام گیران به کاتانا نزدیک میشن تا دخلشو بیارن ولی قبل از اینکه بتونن حتی کاتانا رو لمس کنن چاکرای سیاه بزرگتر میشه و اون محوطه رو با یه انفجار می ترکونه! جسدهای تیکه تیکه شده اعضای انتقام گیران همه جا پخش میشه. لباس های خود کاتانا هم از انفجار پاره پوره میشه. ساقبند سیاه دست راستش کامل از ببن میره و دستبند چرمی قهوه ای رنگی زیر ساقبند معلوم میشه. دستبند سه تا نگین داشت. یکی قرمز و دوتا سبز. تمام لباس های کاتانا پاره شدن اما دستبند خراشم بر نداشته بود! ولی الان دستبند چه اهمیتی داشت؟ تیز بال... ترکش کرده بود! قطره های اشکش آروم از گونه هاش سرازیر شدن و روی زمین ریختن چهره سرد و بی احساسش حالا درمونده شده بود. قلب سنگیش الان از پنبه هم نرمتر و آسیب پذیرتر بود. قلب... واقعا دیگه قلبی هم واسش مونده بود؟ چاکرای سیاه آروم آروم به بدن کاتانا برمی گرده. چشماش حالات عادی می گیرن و نگین قرمز روی دستبندش سبز میشه. از جاش بلند میشه و با پشت دست اشکاشو پاک میکنه. چهرش حتی از قبلم سردتر شده بود. میره و لب آبشار می ایسته، دقیقا همونجایی که تیز بال زخمی شد و افتاد.  
کاتانا *زیرلب* بازم قوی نبودم، بازم نتونستم از کسی که دوستم داره و دوستش دارم محافظت کنم، ولی تیز بال... رابطه بین ما همیشه پابرجا می مونه، قول میدم!

ادامه دارد...


	10. بازگشت

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> تیز بال زندست!...

یک روز از مرگ تیز بال می گذشت. کاتانا توی این یک روز هیچ جا دیده نشده بود. انگار آب شده بود و رفته بود توی زمین. تیم کاکاشی بعد از انفجار به آبشار برگشتن اما اثری از کاتانا پیدا نکردن. تنها چیزی که دیدن صحنه وحشتناک پخش شدن جنازه ها روی زمین بود. فکر کاکاشی درگیر بود ولی فکر کیوبی حتی بیستر از اون درگیر بود. اون چاکرای سیاه دیگه چی بود؟ چاکرا باید آبی باشه، نهایتا واسه بیجوها قرمز اما اون چاکرای سیاه... . اولین بار بود که همچین چیزی می دید. اون حجم از چاکرا حتی واسه یه بیجو هم زیاد بود! چطوری یه انسان می تونست انقدر چاکرا داشته باشه؟ چه رازی پشت اون چاکرای عجیب بود؟ فهمیدن اینا حتی واسه کیوبی ای که هزار سال عمر کرده بود دشوار بود. نزدیکی کونوها، در جنگل مجاورش جنگ کوچیکی بین کاتانا و چندتا راهزن بخت برگشته رخ داده بود. کاتانا بی رحمتر از همیشه شمشیرش رو می چرخوند و سر راهزن ها رو از تنشون جدا می کرد. لحظه ای مکث نمی کرد. باید تنفر و خشمشو روی چیزی خالی می کرد وگرنه دیوونه میشد. بهترین دوستش مرده بود! تیز بال، عقابی که از 11 سالگی کنارش بزرگ شده بود حالا دیگه پیشش نبود. هیچ وقت فکر نمی کرد دوباره گریه کنه اما مرگ تیز بال باعث شده بود اشک هاش دوباره جاری بشن. آخرین راهزنو که کشت شمشیرشو غلاف کرد. نفس عمیقی کشید تا انرژی از دست رفتش برگرده. خواست راه بیوفته به کمپش که یه چیزی از پشت بهش پرتاب شد. جاخالی داد. یه شوریکن بود. برگشت و پشت سرشو نگاه کرد. یه راهزن جدید از لا به لای درخت ها بیرون اومده بود. این یکی سه برابر بقیه هیکل داشت و یه جفت شمشیر جلادی تو دستاش بود. شمشیر خودشو در اورد و سریع حمله کرد. حوصله منتظر حمله اون بودن رو نداشت. راهزن فقط با یه حرکت دستش کاتانا رو به گوشه ای پرتاب کرد. کاتانا با وجود دردی که داشت بلند شد. این غولتشن شوخی بردار نبود. حال مبارزه طولانی رو نداشت. خواست زود تمومش کنه. دستبند چرمی که به دست راستش بسته شده بود رو نگاه کرد. دیگه زیر ساقبند نمی پوشیدش. می دونست این کار شدیدا اشتباهه، می دونست هنوز نمی تونه قدرتشو کنترل کنه و می دونست اگه تیز بال اینجا بود سرش غر می زد اما الان تیز بالی وجود نداشت. دست چپش رو بالا اورد تا یکی از سه نگین سبز روی دستبند رو فشار بده.  
-هی، چی کار می کنی احمق؟!  
این صدا... تیز بال! این صدای تیز بال بود! با تعجب سرشو بلند کرد و عقاب دوست داشتنی خودشو دید که بالای سرش پرواز می کرد.  
کاتانا *با حیرت* تیز بال؟!  
تیز بال پایین اومد و با یه صدای پوف مانند شکل کاتانا شد.  
تیز بال: بعدا واست توضیح میدم، بیا اول با جوتسوی منقار طلایی حساب اینو برسیم.  
کاتانا مخالفت نکرد. یه دستش رو به تیز بال داد و با دست دیگش علامت های دستی رو زد.  
هر دو: نینپو! منقار طلایی!  
دوباره مثل قبل حاله طلایی رنگی به شکل عقاب به آسمون میره.  
هر دو: حمله مرگبار منقار طلایی!  
حاله عقاب به سمت راهزن حمله می کنه و ثانیه ای بعد جایی که راهزن ایستاده بود فقط یه مشت اعضای بدن تیکه تیکه شده و یه گودال بزرگ حاصل از انفجار بود. بعد از تموم شدن کار راهزن تیز بال دوباره تبدیل به عقاب میشه و روی شونه کاتانا می شینه.  
تیز بال: هی، بگو که به خاطر من گریه هم کردی.  
کاتانا: خفه شو و بگو تو چجوری زنده ای؟ فکر کردم مردی!  
تیز بال: از شانس خوبم نیزه ای که بهم خورد زیاد کلفت نبود وگرنه می مردم. تازه توی آب سقوط کردم.  
کاتانا *لبخند میزنه* خوشحالم که زنده ای!  
تیز بال: هی، همین؟ انتظار بغل داشتم!  
کاتانا *اخم می کنه* پررو نشو دیگه!  
تیز بال خندش می گیره. کاتانا تا جای ممکن احساساتش رو نشون نمی داد اما فقط اون خبر داشت چقدر احساسیه.  
کاتانا: راستی چطور پیدام کردی؟  
تیز بال: هی، یادت رفته چاکرای ما به هم متصله نابغه؟  
حق با تیز بال بود. چاکرای اون دوتا به هم متصل بود. وقتی کاتانا 15 سالش بود یه جوتسوی ممنوعه اختراع کرد که باهاش چاکرای دو نفر رو پیوند می داد و اون ها رو تا ابد به هم وصل می کرد جوری که از فاصله صدها کیلومتری جای چاکرای اون یکی برای طرف مقابل مشخص بود.  
تیز بال: هی راستی از آبشار که بالا اومدم دیدم چه گندی بالا اوردی. چاکرای اون بود مگه نه؟  
کاتانا *با سر تایید کرد* آره.  
تیز بال: کونوهایی ها دیدن؟  
کاتانا: آره.  
تیز بال *اخم کرد* پس...  
کاتانا: نگران نباش، نمی فهمن. اونا تو کل عمرشون چاکرای سیاه ندیدن، مطمئنم نمی فهمن چرا از من چاکرای سیاه بیرون زد.  
تیز بال: هی، جینچوریکی کیوبی چی؟ اون کیوبی رو داره. ممکنه کیوبی فهمیده باشه!  
کاتانا: نگران نباش فکر نمی کنم اونم فهمیده باشه. خودت که می دونی، چاکرایی که من دارم با چاکرای تمام موجودات زنده فرق داره...

ادامه دارد...


	11. کسی که ارزش مردن دارد

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> کاتانا و کاکاشی تو یه ماموریت به هم بر می خورن...

پیر مرد توی مخفیگاهش روی صندلی سنگی نشسته بود. موهای کوتاه سفیدش روزها بود که رنگ شونه به خودش ندیده بود. انتهای ریش بلندش وز شده بود. در نگاه اول به نظر یه پیر مرد بی خانمان معمولی میومد اما فقط خودش می دونست چه نقشه های شومی داره. به دو همراه همیشگیش نگاه کرد. گرگ ها! دو گرگ بزرگ سیاه رنگ کنار صندلی نشسته بودن. این دو گرگ تنها همراهان باوفاش بودن. تنها کسایی که می تونست بهشون اعتماد کنه.  
|کونوها، دفتر هوکاگه|  
سوناده: خیله خب کاکاشی، یه ماموریت داری. ماموریت سطح B، دستگیر کردن یه آدم ربا با ککی گنکایه. چیز زیادی از ککی گنکایش در دسترس نیست ولی می دونیم گنجوتسوی خوبی داره. این ماموریت کاملا مناسب تو و شارینگانته.  
کاکاشی: بله سوناده ساما.  
سوناده: یادت باشه زنده می خوایمش.  
کاکاشی: یادم می مونه.  
حدودا نیم ساعت بعد بود که کاکاشی آماده شده بود و از دهکده بیرون زد. مخفیگاه آدم ربا جایی در دهکده بخار بود. یعنی ککی گنکایش چی بود؟ از پسش بر میومد؟  
-چرا هر دفعه ما به تو بر می خوریم؟  
کاکاشی روشو به طرف صدا برگردوند. کاتانا بود! عجیبتر اینکه تیز بالم روی شونش نشسته بود! مگه تیز بال جلوی چشماشون کشته نشد؟!  
کاکاشی: تیز بال؟!  
تیز بال: می دونم به چی فکر می کنی اما یادت باشه من به این راحتیا نمی میرم. من با کاتانا بزرگ شدم!  
کاکاشی: می تونم ازت یه سوال بپرسم کاتانا؟  
کاتانا *کنجکاو شد* چی؟  
کاکاشی: اون چاکرای سیاه...  
کاتانا *حرفشو قطع کرد* راجبش نپرس.  
تیز بال: کلا فراموشش کن.  
کاکاشی دیگه چیزی نپرسید. می دونست که اون دختر اگه نخواد جواب بده هیچ نیرویی نمی تونه مجبورش کنه.  
کاتانا: راستی تو توی ماموریتی نه؟ فکر کنم هم مسیریم.  
کاکاشی: آره، دارم برای دستگیری یه آدم ربا به دهکده بخار میرم.  
کاتانا *یه ابروشو داد بالا* منم دارم برای کشتن همون میرم!  
کاکاشی: نمی تونی بکشیش. کونوها می خواد ازش بازجویی کنه.  
کاتانا *چشماشو چرخوند* خیله خب سعی می کنم زندش بزارم.  
جنگیدن بدون کشتن براش سخت بود. کل عمرش آدم کشته بود. دیگه جزوی از کار روزانش بود. همیشه بدون هیچ رحمی دشمناش رو می کشت. زندگی هیچکس براش اهمیت نداشت، دقیقا برعکس تفکرات بچگیش.  
کاتانا: انگار قراره تو این ماموریت با هم همکاری کنیم. سعی کن تو دست و پام نباشی کاکاشی.  
اینو که گفت قدماش رو تند کرد و از کاکاشی جلو افتاد. حرفاش مثل همیشه گوشه کنایه داشتن اما دیگه لحنش سردی سابق رو نداشت. انگار هر دفعه که می دیدشون داشت دوستانه تر میشد و کاکاشی هم متوجه این موضوع شده بود.  
|شب|  
از کونوها تا دهکده بخار یک روز راه بود. حالا خورشید غروب کرده بود و شب شده بود. کاتانا و کاکاشی باید چادر می زدن تا بتونن استراحت کنن. توی کوله پشتی کاکاشی یه چادر مسافرتی یه نفره بود. پهنش کرد و خواست از روی ادب تعارف کنه کاتانا داخلش بخوابه که دید کاتانا روی یه شاخه درخت دراز کشیده.  
کاکاشی *تعجب کرد* روی درخت می خوابی؟  
کاتانا: پس انتظار داشتی باهات بیام تو چادر؟  
کاکاشی *یکم قرمز میشه* نه! منظورم...  
کاتانا *جملشو قطع می کنه* من مثل شما کونوهایی ها سوسول نیستم. سال هاست دارم سفر می کنم و هر شب روی درخت می خوابم. خودت برو تو چادر که یه وقت کمر درد نگیری قهرمان شارینگان!  
از جمله آخرش کنایه می بارید. آره، دوستانه تر شده بود اما هنوز جای کار داشت. کاکاشی دیگه چیزی نگفت و رفت توی چادر. کم کم داشت به زخم زبون های کاتانا عادت می کرد. کاکاشی که رفت تو چادر زبون تیز بال باز شد.  
تیز بال: هی مطمئی نمی خوای باهاش بری تو چادر؟  
کاتانا *سرش داد زد* می خوای ازت جوجه کباب درست کنم تیز بال؟!  
تیز بال خندید و ساکت شد. روی شاخه بالای سر کاتانا نشست و چشماشو بست. کاتانا هم چشماشو بست و آه کشید. چرا تیز بال انقدر بهش تیکه می انداخت؟ با خودش چه فکری کرده؟ نکنه فکر کرده از کاکاشی خوشش میاد؟! خب، واقعا از کاکاشی خوشش نمیومد ولی بدشم نمیومد. کاکاشی آدم جالبی بود. جزو آدم هایی بود که دوست داشت باهاش مبارزه تا سر حد مرگ بکنه. اما نه، دیگه واقعا دوستش نداشت. آخه کجای اون مترسک جذاب بود؟! درضمن، کاتانا کسی نبود که به این راحتی به کسی وابسته بشه. حتی وابسته شدنش به تیز بال سال ها طول کشید، کاکاشی که عددی نبود...  
|صبح|  
بیدار شد و آروم چشماشو باز کرد. موهای خاکستریش رو از روی پیشونیش کنار زد. نور آفتاب از چادر گذشته بود و بیدارش کرده بود. سر جاش بلند شد و نشست. یکم طول کشید تا اتفاقات دیشب یادش بیاد. بلند شد و ایستاد. از چادر رفت بیرون. اولین چیزی که دید کاتانا بود. ایستاده بود و داشت شمشیرشو با سنگ تیز می کرد. چشمش به کاکاشی که افتاد سنگ رو ول کرد.  
کاتانا: دیر بیدار شدی.  
کاکاشی تعجب کرد. خورشید تازه طلوع کرده بود! صدای عقاب رو که شنید بالا رو نگاه کرد. تیز بال از آسمون پایین اومد و روی شونه کاتانا نشست.  
تیز بال: زیاد از دهکده بخار دور نیستیم.  
کاتانا *رو کرد به کاکاشی* شنیدی که، راه بیوفت کاکاشی.  
خودش جلوتر از کاکاشی راه افتاد. کاکاشی چند لحظه با تعجب همونجا ایستاد و بعد جمع کردن چادر دنبالش رفت. کاتانا واقعا دختر عجیبی بود. یه لحظه مهربون، یه لحظه خشن.  
|یک ساعت بعد|  
به دهکده بخار رسیده بودن. اولین کاری که کردن گشتن دنبال مخفیگاه آدم ربا بود. زیاد طول نکشید که پیداش کردن. توی یه غار هزارتو مانند بود. اطلاعاتی که کاکاشی از سوناده گرفته بود خیلی به دردشون خورد. دم ورودی غار که رسیدن کاکاشی ایستاد.  
کاکاشی: طبق اطلاعات من دشمن گنجوتسوی قوی ای داره. بدون شارینگان نمیشه از پسش بر اومد. بهتره تو اینجا بمونی.  
کاتانا عصبی شد. کاکاشی دست کمش گرفته بود؟ از اینکه کسی دست کمش بگیره یا بهش بگه چی کار کنه به شدت متنفر بود.  
کاتانا *بهش پرید* منو دست کم نگیر! کی گفته نمی تونم گنجوتسو رو بشکنم؟  
کاکاشی *دستاشو به حالت تسلیم بالا اورد* باشه ببخشید!  
کاتانا به کاکاشی چشم غره رفت و اول از اون داخل غار شد. غار دقیقا مثل یه هزار توی بزرگ بود. راه های مختلفی داشت و معلوم نبود کدوم راه به آدم ربا می رسه.  
کاکاشی *زیرلب* حالا چجوری پیداش کنیم؟  
کاتانا *حرفشو شنید* نگران نباش. می تونم رد چاکراشو بزنم.  
کاکاشی *جا خورد* تو نینجای حسگری؟!  
کاتانا: نه کاملا. فقط می تونم چاکراهای نزدیکو حس کنم.  
اینو که گفت چاکراشو برد تو حالت حسگری و چشماشو بست تا تمرکز بیشتری داشته باشه. چند لحظه بعد چشماشو باز کرد و به یکی از راه ها اشاره کرد.  
کاتانا: اون طرفه.  
کاکاشی چیزی نگفت و رفت سمت همون راهی که کاتانا اشاره کرده بود. چند دقیقه که جلوتر رفتن به یه صندلی سنگی رسیدن. روی صندلی سنگی پیر مرد انتظارشون رو می کشید. دو تا گرگ سیاه رو به کاکاشی و کاتانا غرش کردن.  
پیر مرد *از جاش بلند شد* بالاخره اومدین شینوبی های کونوها. اونقدرم که فکر می کردم باهوش نیستین.  
کاکاشی: منظورت چیه؟  
پیر مرد: شماها توی تله من افتادین! اگه درست حدس زده باشم هوکاگتون تو رو فرستاد چون فکر می کرد من گنجوتسوی قوی ای دارم و تو با شارینگان از پسم بر میای. باید بگم همه اینا نقشه من بود!  
کاتانا: خسته شدم. زر زرات تموم شد؟  
پیر مرد *داد زد* ساکت شو دختره گستاخ! بچه ها حمله کنین!  
دو تا گرگ سیاه به کاتانا حمله می کنن. قبل از اینکه کاتانا بخواد واکنشی نشون بده تیز بال از روی شونش پر زد سمت گرگ ها و تبدیل به یه عقاب اندازه خود گرگ ها شد.  
تیز بال: من از پس این دو تا بر میام. تو برو سراغ اون.  
کاتانا خواست بره سراغ پیر مرد که کاکاشی جلوش رو گرفت.  
کاکاشی: اون ککی گنکای داره. همینجوری بهش حمله نکن.  
کاتانا *اخم کرد* داره که داره! این بار دومه که داری منو دست کم می گیری، بار سوم می کشمت!  
کاتانا اینو که گفت به پیر مرد حمله کرد اما وقتی فقط 1 متر ازش فاصله داشت سر جاش قفل شد.  
کاتانا *جا خورد* چرا نمی تونم تکون بخورم؟  
پیر مرد *بلند خندید* این ککی گنکای منه. من می تونم خونو کنترل کنم. با کنترل خونت بدنتو به حرکت وادار می کنم و بعدم شارینگان اونو در میارم! *به کاکاشی اشاره کرد*  
کاتانا: عوضی! همش نقشه بود واسه گرفتن شارینگان کاکاشی؟! شرط می بندم الکی شایعه پخش کردی که گنجوتسو کاری تا از عمد کاکاشی رو بفرستن به این ماموریت!  
پیر مرد: درسته همه اینا نقشه بود!  
حالا بدن کاتانا کاملا در اختیار پیر مرد بود. پیر مرد با جوتسوش کاتانا رو مجبور کرد شمشیرش رو در بیاره و به کاکاشی حمله کنه.  
کاتانا *داد زد* کاکاشی فرار کن! الان می کشمت!  
کاکاشی *جاخالی داد* اونقدرام ضعیف نیستم که از پست بر نیام!  
کاتانا: احمق! تو حریف من نمیشی!  
کاکاشی چیزی نگفت. تمرکزشو روی مبارزه با کاتانا گذاشت. یه جورایی حق با کاتانا بود. کاکاشی داشت کم می اورد. اون ضعیف نبود، کاتانا قوی بود. کنجوتسوی کاتانا، یعنی مبارزه با شمشیرش، کاملا در حد فرا انسانی بود. جوری شمشیر رو می چرخوند و تکون می داد که انگار عضوی از بدنشه. حتی مکثم نمی کرد.  
کاتانا: کاکاشی! از چیدوری استفاده کن!  
کاکاشی: اینجوری تو می میری!  
کاتانا *سرش داد زد* احمق نگران من نباش! فقط کاری که گفتمو بکن! اگه خون زیادی از دست بدم کنترل کردنم واسه اون سختتر میشه  
حق با کاتانا بود. باید کاری می کرد که خون کاتانا کم و کمتر بشه، البته بدون اینکه بکشتش.  
کاکاشی *علامت های دستی رو زد* چیدوری!  
با چیدوری به کاتانا حمله کرد. چیدوریش از حد معمول کوچیکتر بود چون قصدش کشت نبود. کاتانا جاخالی داد اما پهلوش با چیدوری زخمی شد. پیر مرد دید کنترل کاتانا داره سخت میشه چون داشت خون ازش می رفت. به علاوه، الان که زخمی شده بود حرکاتش کند شده بود. اگه فقط به اندازه کافی به کاکاشی نزدیک میشد می تونست اونم کنترل کنه اما کاکاشی محتاط بود. نمی زاشت پیر مرد بهش نزدیک بشه. پیر مرد کاتانا رو از کنترل خودش خارج کرد. کاتانا از شدت خونریزی با زانو روی زمین افتاد.  
پیر مرد *علامت های دستی زد* دوتون! شمشیر سنگی!  
شمشیری از جنس سنگ های اطراف توی دست پیر مرد ساخته شد. پیر مرد به کاکاشی حمله کرد. برخلاف ظاهرش خیلی سریع بود. کاکاشی هم خسته شده بود. فرصت جاخالی دادن نداشت. قبل از اینکه به خودش بیاد خون روی دیوار پاشید. شکمش توسط شمشیر سوراخ شد. قطره های خون از شمشیر می چکید، اما این قطره های خون مال کاکاشی نبود، مال کاتانا بود! کاتانا قبل از اینکه شمشیر به کاکاشی برسه جلوش پریده بود و خودش رو سپر کرده بود!  
تیز بال که بدن هر دو گرگ رو دریده بود این صحنه رو دید و خشکش زد. کاتانا سپر بلای یکی دیگه شده بود؟! کاکاشی هم شوکه شد. فکر کرد کارش تمومه اما کاتانا...  
کاتانا *به سختی علامت های دستی رو زد* رایتون! رشته های برقی!  
کاتانا دست پیر مرد رو که به شمشیر بود گرفت. از بدنش رشته های چاکرا به حالت برق خارج شدن و به بدن پیر مرد رفتن و تا سر حد مرگ سوزوندنش. بالاخره توان کاتانا هم تموم شد و به زمین افتاد اما قبل از اینکه بدنش با زمین تماس پیدا کنه کاکاشی تو زمین و آسمون گرفتش و بغلش کرد.  
کاکاشی: چرا این کارو کردی؟  
کاتانا *سرفه کرد* کی می دونه؟ بدنم خود به خود حرکت کرد.  
تیز بال پر زد و شمشیر کاتانا رو از گوشه غار اورد. کاتانا شمشیر رو از تیز بال گرفت و روی شکمش گذاشت. چند ثانیه بعد چاکرای سبزی از شمشیر خارج شد و به بدن کاتانا منتقل شد. چند ثانیه دیگه اثری از زخم روی شکم کاتانا نبود. کاتانا خیلی راحت بلند شد و از بغل کاکاشی بیرون اومد.  
کاتانا: خب، اینم از این. مرسی تیز بال.  
کاکاشی *جا خورد* این دیگه چی بود؟  
کاتانا: شمشیر من، شمشیر اژدهای طلایی، قادره چاکرا رو ذخیره کنه و بعدا به حالت جوتسوی پزشکی یا هر جور دیگه ای به بدن منتقلش کنه. این تازه یکی از عجایب شمشیر افسانه ای منه.  
کاکاشی: اون شمشیر رو از کجا اوردی؟  
کاتانا *خیلی معمولی جوابشو داد* به تو ربطی نداره.  
کاکاشی تعجب کرد. انگار شخصیت این دختر هر لحظه عوض میشد.  
کاتانا *شمشیرشو غلاف کرد* راستی اون یارو رو نکشتم. گفتی زنده می خوایش درسته؟  
کاکاشی *سرشو تکون داد* آره.  
کاتانا: خب، برش دار و ببرش. من یکم تو دهکده بخار کار دارم. مجبوری تنهایی برگردی.  
نگفت کارش آبتنی توی چشمه های آب گرم دهکدست.  
کاکاشی: مشکلی نیست. *پیر مرد رو از رو زمین بلند کرد* بعدا می بینمت.  
اینو که گفت از غار رفت بیرون. از وقتی رفت بیرون تا وقتی به کونوها رسید فکرش مشغول بود. این دومین باری بود که کاتانا نجاتش داده بود اما هر چی فکر می کرد نمی تونست دلیل خوبی واسه این کارش پیدا کنه. و شمشیرش... شمشیرش یه سلاح افسانه ای بود! قبلا درمورد شمشیر اژدهای طلایی شنیده بود. هر کس اون شمشیر رو داشت قویترین شمشیرزن می شد. اون شمشیر و کاتانا... هر دو به اندازه هم عجیب بودن...

ادامه دارد...


	12. حمله مار و دفاع عقاب

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> اوروچیمارو به کونوها حمله می کنه...

کونوها در آشوب بود. مار بزرگ سه سری که به دهکده حمله کرده بود به هیچکس رحم نمی کرد. انسان ها و خونه ها رو زیر بدن بزرگش له می کرد. دهن هاش رو باز می کرد و روستایی ها رو می بلعید. روی سر وسطی مار دو نفر دیده می شدن. یکی با عینک و موهای خاکستری و اون یکی با موهای سیاه بلند و لبخند رضایت. همه جونین های کونوها درگیر بودن ولی کسی توانایی مبارزه با اون مار رو نداشت. صحنه مبارزه و مرگ شینوبی های کونوها تو چشم های قهوه ای کاتانا منعکس شدن. بالای یه درخت بلند ایستاده بود و این صحنه ها رو می دید. خونش به جوش اومده بود. کی جرعت کرده بود به کونوها حمله کنه؟ جواب این سوال رو با دیدن مار سه سر گرفته بود. کی غیر از سنین افسانه ای، اوروچیمارو، یه مار سه سر بزرگ رو برای نابودی کونوها احضار می کرد؟ دستاش رو از خشم مشت کرد و دندوناش رو روی هم فشار داد. رو کرد به عقابی که روی شونش نشسته بود.  
کاتانا: امیدوارم برای رفتن به آخرین حالتت آماده باشی تیز بال.  
تیز بال: کاملا آمادم.  
کاتانا: پس برو.  
عقاب سر سفید بعد از شنیدن این حرف به سمت کونوها به پرواز درومد. کاتانا هم از روی درخت پایین پرید. شمشیر دسته طلاییش رو از غلاف بیرون اورد. می خواست یک بار برای همیشه شر اوروچیمارو رو از کونوها کم کنه. به سمت کونوها دوید. می دونست مبارزه آسونی در پیش نداره. هرچی باشه اون یکی از سه سنین افسانه ای بود. به عقاب بالای سرش نگاه کرد. همون لحظه عقاب تغییر اندازه داد و به اندازه مار سه سر درومد. با اولین ضربه ای که با منقارش به سر مارها زد اوروچیمارو و کابوتو پایین پریدن. همون لحظه پایین پریدنشون کابوتو بیهوش روی زمین افتاد. اوروچیمارو تعجب کرد ولی بعد شوریکن سمی توی گردنش رو دید. یکی بین زمین و آسمون کابوتو رو زده بود! به دور و برش نگاه کرد. از بین گرد و غبار ناشی از خراب شدن خونه ها دختری رو دید که با چشم های خشمگینش بهش نگاه می کرد. از شینوبی های کونوها نبود. نفرت توی چشم های اون دختر از نفرت توی چشم های خودش هم بیشتر بود. لبش رو لیسید. به نظر حریف خوبی میومد. دختر خواست حمله کنه که قبل از اون کس دیگه ای پیشدستی کرد.  
کاکاشی *به اوروچیمارو حمله می کنه* چیدوری!  
اوروچیمارو جاخالی میده و نظرش جلب کاکاشی میشه.  
کاتانا *داد میزنه* اون حریف منه!  
کاکاشی: مگه تو نمی دونی اون کیه؟ اون...  
کاتانا: یکی از سه سنین افسانه ای، اوروچیمارو. خودم می شناسمش! حالا از سر راهم برو کنار!  
اینو که میگه به اوروچیمارو حمله می کنه. اوروچیمارو از توی گلوش شمشیری رو بیرون میاره و اونم حمله می کنه. کاکاشی می خواست کمک کاتانا بره که کسی جلوی راهش می ایسته، کابوتو!  
کابوتو: خوب شد پادزهر داشتم.  
کاکاشی می فهمه که حریفش کابوتوئه. خب، مشکلی نبود. کابوتو رو شکست می داد و می رفت کمک کاتانا.  
[نیم ساعت بعد]  
کاتانا روی زمین افتاده بود، خسته و زخمی. اوروچیمارو رو دست کم گرفته بود. به زحمت از جاش بلند شد و با خشم بهش نگاه کرد. کاکاشی هم کابوتو رو شکست داده بود و داشت همراه کاتانا با اوروچیمارو می جنگید.  
کاتانا: چند لحظه سرگرمش کن کاکاشی.  
کاکاشی جواب نداد ولی حرفش رو شنید. کاتانا چه نقشه ای تو سرش بود؟ کار تیز بال هم تقریبا تموم شده بود. آخرین سر مار سه سر رو لای پنجه هاش له کرد و به اندازه قبلیش درومد و پر زد سمت کاتانا. کاتانا با چشم های بسته ایستاده بود و دست هاش رو به هم داده بود. داشت چاکرای طبیعتو می گرفت! تیز بال *روی شونش نشست* هی، نمی خوای که از اون استفاده کنی؟! آخرین بار کنترلتو از دست دادی!  
کاتانا *با چشم های بسته جوابشو داد* الان با آخرین بار فرق دارم. می تونم قدرتمو کنترل کنم.  
تیز بال: امیدوارم بتونی.  
بعد از این حرف پر زد و روی خرابه یه خونه نزدیکشون نشست تا مزاحم کاتانا نباشه. چند ثانیه بعد اوروچیمارو و کاکاشی هر دو دست از جنگیدن کشیدن، به خاطر چاکرای هیولا واری که از سمت کاتانا میومد. هاله زردی شبیه بال عقاب دور چشم های کاتانا ایجاد شده بود و از کمرش یه جفت بال قهوه ای بزرگ بیرون زده بود!  
کاتانا *چشماش رو باز کرد* حالت دانایی عقاب!  
کاکاشی و اوروچیمارو با حیرت به کاتانا نگاه کردن. این... حالت دانایی عقاب بود؟! ناروتو تازه به محل جنگ کاتانا و اوروچیمارو رسیده بود که این صحنه رو دید.  
ناروتو *با تعجب* کاتانا... نه چان؟  
کاتانا *پوزخند زد* ورق برگشته اوروچیمارو. توی این حالت هرگز حریف من نمیشی!  
بعد گفتن این جمله با پرش قدرتمندی بال هاش رو باز کرد و به هوا رفت. به بردش باور داشت. آخرین باری که از این حالت استفاده کرده بود رو یادش بود. قدرت تخریب دیوانه وار حالت دانایی عقاب حتی سنین افسانه ای هم شکست می داد. حالا وقت استفاده از جوتسوی ترکیبی جدیدش بود. دست راستش رو بالا اورد و گوی آبی رنگی رو تو دستش ساخت.  
ناروتو: اون راسنگانه!  
همین که ناروتو اینو گفت دور راسنگان کاتانا حاله ای از برق پوشیده شد.  
کاکاشی: چی... چیدوری؟!  
کاتانا حالا به هیجان اومده بود. جوتسوی جدیدش عالی بود!  
کاتانا *داد میزنه* راسنچیدوری!  
کاتانا با راسنچیدوری به اوروچیمارو حمله ور شد. بال هاش سرعت بیشتری بهش می دادن. اوروچیمارو وقت جاخالی دادن نداشت. راسنچیدوری کاتانا با قدرت تخریبی دو برابر راسنگان و چیدوری به اوروچیمارو برخورد کرد. گرد و خاک به هوا بلند شد. وقتی گرد و خاک پایین اومد صحنه ای که دیده شد غیر قابل باور بود. کابوتو نبود و از اوروچیمارو فقط یه پوسته باقی مونده بود. کاتانا موفق شد یا...  
کاتانا *داد میزنه* لعنتی! پوست انداخت و فرار کرد!  
تیز بال و ناروتو و کاکاشی تازه متوجه میشن اوروچیمارو نمرده، بلکه فقط پوست انداخته. تیز بال پر میزنه و روی شونه کاتانا می شینه.  
تیز بال: هی، بهم نگفتی یه جوتسوی جدید ساختی.  
کاتانا *طرح دور چشماش و بال هاش ناپدید میشن* بخشید، سخت مشغول تکمیل کردنش بودم.  
ناروتو *میاد جلو* کاتانا نه چان کارت عالی بود! تو جوتسوی من و کاکاشی سنسه رو با هم ترکیب کردی!  
کاکاشی: چطور امکان داره چاکرای باد و برق رو با هم ترکیب کنی؟  
کاتانا خواست جواب بده که...  
-درود بر نینجای سایه!  
کاتانا، تیز بال، ناروتو و کاکاشی به سمت صدا نگاه کردن. مردم کونوها بودن! مردم کونوها جنگ کاتانا رو دیده بودن و حالا برای تقدیر اومده بودن!  
کاتانا *تعجب کرد* هان؟!  
یکی از اهالی: تو نجاتمون دادی!  
یکی دیگه از اهالی: ازت ممنونیم نینجای سایه!  
صدای دست و جیغ و هورای مردم دهکده رو پر کرد. ناجی اون ها کاتانا شده بود. کاتانا از شوک چشماش گشاد شده بود. داشتن ازش تشکر می کردن؟!  
ناروتو: تبریک میگم کاتانا نه چان. تو کونوها رو نجات دادی. ازت ممنونیم.  
کاتانا به کاکاشی نگاه کرد. انگار انتظار داشت اون دلیل این حرکت مردم رو بهش بگه.  
کاکاشی *شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت* تو نجاتشون دادی دیگه، مگه نه؟  
-ازت ممنونیم کاتانا.  
کاتانا به صاحب صدا نگاه کرد. هوکاگه پنجم، سوناده سنجو!  
سوناده *دست به سینه رو به روی کاتانا ایستاد* تو بارها ثابت کردی خطری برای کونوها نداری. دیگه دلیلی نمی بینم تو رو دشمن معرفی کنم. از این به بعد دروازه کونوها همیشه به روت بازه.  
ناروتو: تازه، به خاطر نجات کونوها رامن مهمون من!  
کاتانا به خودش اومد و شمشیرش رو از روی زمین برداشت و غلاف کرد. نمی دونست در این موقعیت چی باید بگه.  
کاتانا: خب... ممنون.  
همین رو که گفت راضی شد. تا حالا تو همچین وضعی قرار نگرفته بود که بدونه چی کار باید بکنه. یه بار دیگه به مردم کونوها که تشویقش می کردن نگاه کرد. احساس کرد قلبش گرم شده. این گرمی قلبش روی لب هاش اثر گذاشت و باعث شد لبخند بزنه. یه لبخند قشنگ از ته دل. دستش رو بالا اورد و بعد برگشت که بره. لبخندش هنوز روی لبش بود. شاید کم کم داشت به کونوها علاقمند میشد...

ادامه دارد...


End file.
